Tobi anak sakit!
by Kalong no kitsune
Summary: Pertemuan Madara dan Tobi hanyalah rekayasa. "Aku akan menjadi Uchiha paling kiyut di muka bumi!" Akinine harus sabar menghadapi Kakuzu yang gila harta. "Jadi tolong acuhkan aku!" Disaat ramalan Shion dan Kazuhi terucap, "Sangat mengerikan…"Rin tengah berkutat dengan buku milik Itachi. (tanya : haruskan disscontinued?)
1. 1, Kecebuuur

Tobi anak sakit!

Melihat seorang member Akatsuki yang sedari tadi mingkem, semuanya cemas. "Suhu tubuhnya panas sekali, un!" Semua akan dilakukan. Bahkan menjadi seorang tukang dakwah. "Jashin-sama tidak mengajarkan kita untuk berbuat baik, nak." Menjadi penyinden. "Saya Itachi. Itachi, sinden panggung…" Dan sebagainya.

Disclaimer : Akang Masahi Kishimoto.

Keganjilan : Tidak memiliki kejelasan dan keselarasan. Terlalu OOC. Memiliki kesalahan dalam pengetikan. Canon. Terdapat OC. Jalur waktu yang tidak semestinya. Penggunaan bahasa yang bisa dikatakan 4l4y. Dan bahasa asing yang tidak digaris miring.

Flamer sangan dianjurkan untuk mengetik di kotak review. Karena aye, sama sekali tidak tau jurus-jurus para Akatsuki, asal desa, semuanya. Aye hanya tau secercah info tentang Naruto. Maklum, bocah kudet. Yang jelas pengetahuan aye sungguh kurang. Karena aye~ *dicekik* Bah, curhatan apa ini!?

**-.-.-**

Tek! Tek tek tek tek tek!

"Diceritakan ada seorang anak kecil bernama Deidara. Ia memiliki 3 mulut di dadanya, tangan dan wajah… suatu hari dia pergi ke klinik Tong Seng. Dan jadilah, mulutnya ada lima…" tutur saudara dari Pinokio berambut merah, Sasori sambil memainkan wayang, tepatnya boneka miliknya.

"Mulut Dei ada lima, rupa-rupa warnanya. Hijau kuning kelabu, merah muda dan biru…" senandung Sasori, membuat sang korban terledek berencana untuk memasang bom disetiap boneka milik saudara Pinokio tersebut.

"Aku, seorang rentenir. Mempunyai uang banyak. Kalau ber-amal tak bisa, karena aku seorang rentenir." Ucap seorang pria bercadar layaknya pemain film "Ayat-Ayat Cinta." Mendengar rekannya melantunkan lagu ber-unsur keduniawian, Hidan berdecak.

"Sebaiknya kau menyanyikan lagu rohani. Itu lebih baik…"

"…" ceramah dari seorang penyembah Jashin tidak mempan melawan rekan kerja seorang Yuujin Crab tersebut. Dengan angkuhnya, Kakuzu berpaling dari Hidan bak seorang model yang mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya hanyalah seonggok supir ojek keliling pasar Rebo. Melihat penganut ajarannya dicampakan oleh pria matrealistis, Jashin hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Amaterasu!" Seorang ABG tua tengah memanggang barbeque untuk makan malam hari itu. Ditemani sesosok tetumbuhan yang memandang para daging yang terjemur dengan tatapan napsu. Lidahnya menjulur layaknya setan kuyang tengah mencari bayi ditengah malam. Benar-benar mengerikan tamanan satu ini.

"Ko-Konan-chan… apa, yang kau lakukan?" tanya sang pemimpin dalam organisasi maling jemuran, yang tobat dari aksi mencuri bijuu sambil menatap seorang gadis berrambut biru yang tengah melipat-lipat kertas.

"Membuat origami." Ucap Konan singkat, masih fokus dengan kertas lipatnya. Sang pemimpin menggaplok jidatnya yang lebih sempit dibandingkan milik Sakura saking gregetnya.

"Kau… tau bukan, kertas apa yang kau pakai?" sang leader, Pain mendekati Konan yang sesungguhnya bukan muhriman.

"Iya. Kertas dari sobekan majalah playboy milikmu." Mengacuhkan Pain, Konan tetap melipat-lipat lembaran kertas yang malang. Merasa tercampakan, Pain memilih sebuah pojokan terdekat sebagai tempat untuk berpundung ria.

"Dimana Tobi, un?" tanya wanita ber-gender pria dengan rambut kuning layaknya jagung dipanen. Membuat semua member Akatsuki, kecuali Tobi dan Kisame yang berada di tempat lain menatap Deidara dengan mata juling.

"Deidara menanyakan Tobi!"

"Aneh!"

"Deidara maho!"

"Demi Jashin-sama!"

Bisik-bisik yang membuat telinga Deidara panas. Panas, sepanas reader melihat pacarnya selingkuh didepan pangkal hidung.

"JANGAN MENEBAR FITNAH, UN! DEKET BULAN RAHMADAN! INGAT, UN!" Deidara misuh-misuh. Lengan bajunya ia singsingkan layaknya Pemuda-Pemudi. Muncul urat-urat di dahinya. Saking dahsyatnya jeritan Deidara, Beethoven mampu mendengar lagi.

"Aku hanya bertanya, un! Dimana Tobi anak nakal, un?" mata Deidara nyalang menatap semua mahluk hidup disekitarnya yang terdiam. Bernafas saja tidak. Kaku, semua terdiam kaku dalam keheningan.

"Ekhem!" Pain berdehem kecil, membuat beberapa tindikan cetar membahenol miliknya bergoyang seirama dengan wajahnya yang bergerak-gerak tak konstan. Memecah keheningan. "Kalau kau bukanlah seorang maho, kenapa kau menanyakan Tobi?"

"…" semua memandang Deidara dengan tatapan kepo selangit. Deirada tak gentar ditatap oleh berpasang-pasang mata yang menyangka dirinya seonggok tukang mercon yang maho.

"Karena aku bosan, un! Dan aku ingin meledakan sesuatu, un!"

JEGER!

Pupus sudah harapan beberapa Fudanshi dan seonggok Fujoshi dalam markas. Mendesah kecewa saat Deidara mengatakan tidak memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan bocah penggemar topeng jeruk oreo milik Afika. Membuat Pain sweatdrop.

"Hei, dan dimana Kisame?" kali ini, sang ABG tua bernama Itachi bertanya. Membuat gosip yang baru.

"Itachi menanyakan Kisame!"

"Aneh!"

"Itachi maho!"

"Demi Jashin-sama!"

Kini, Itachi sadar. Fitnah lebih kejam dibandingkan membantai semua orang dengan klan bernama Uchiha.

**-.-.-**

"Tobi, kau senang jika memiliki banyak teman bukan?"

"Benar, Kisame- senpai!"

"Apalagi jika temanmu sangat lucu, bukan?"

"Benar, Kisame- senpai!" mendengar jawaban dari sang kohai, Kisame menyeringai senang. Diberikannya Tobi sebuah jala yang cukup besar. Tobi sedikit bingung, namun tetap menerima jala tersebut.

"Kita akan mencari teman baru!"

"Yey!"

"Dan teman itu bernama ikan!"

"Ye~ apa?" Tobi menatap wajah sang senpai dengan mata nanar. Kisame tersenyum senang, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang lebih tajam dibandingkan silet ataupun bambu runcing. Seketika tatapan nanar Tobi berubah sendu.

"Kisame- senpai… ikan-ikan itu perlu kebebasan! Karena sang ikan, ingin dimengerti… lewat tutur lembut dan laku halus…" ucap Tobi sesenggukan sambil memeluk kaki Kisame. Melihatnya, Kisame ilfeel sendiri. Nyaris, nyaris saja Tobi mati dihadapan Samehada milik Kisame. Sampai Kisame sadar, biaya penguburan Tobi akan membuat Kakuzu menangis 3 hari 3 malam. Akan mengganggu semua anggota Akatsuki yang berniat untuk melakukan ritual suci. Tidur.

"Tobi-kun…" Kisame menepuk pundak Tobi lembut, walau ogah-ogahan. Tobi mendongak, melihat wajah peri Kisame.

"Kau tau kalau Orochimaru telah membangun sebuah salon?" Tobi menggangguk.

"Kau tau bahwa limbah-limbah bekas make-up salon Orochimaru dibuang ke sungai ini?" Tobi menggeleng.

"Mungkin, jika limbah itu terbuang ke sungai ini… ikan-ikan di sungai ini terancam mati." Tobi melongo. Terlintas di pikiran Tobi akan tumpukan mayat ikan yang mungkin saja akan Kakuzu gunakan untuk makan sehari-hari, untuk berhemat. Membayangkan senpai- senpainya sakit perut, berebut kamar mandi, terlalu lama menahan sakit, lalu mati karena Kakuzu tidak sudi membayar uang puskesmas. Mengenaskan.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan, Kisame- senpai?" tanya Tobi cemungut dengan ekspresi imut membuat sakit perut. Kisame ingin jingkrak-jingkrak bahagia mendengar pertanyaan Tobi.

"Kita akan menyelamatkan ikan-ikan itu dengan cara…" Kisame merogoh sebuah jala miliknya. "MEMBAWA MEREKA SEMUA KE MARKAS!"

"Ayayay, senpai!" Tobi berdiri. Berjalan menuju pinggir sungai dengan arus yang amat deras. Namun sayang, tersandung jala dan…

"Hua, Kisame-senpai! Tobi akan baek! Tobi kecebur! Tolong!" Tobi menjerit-jerit layaknya Kushina saat melahirkan Naruto. Kisame nyaris, nyaris saja menggetok Tobi dengan bijuudama. Namun sayang, Kisame bukanlah seonggok bijuu.

"Tobi, tangkap jalaku ini!" Kisame melemparkan sang jala ke arah Tobi. Dengan susah payah, Tobi meraih sang jala. Saat tangan Tobi menggenggam sang jala erat, Kisame mendengar teriakan heboh.

"OROCHIMARUUUU!"

Membuat Kisame syok dan melepaskan pegangan jalanya.

"Kisame-senpai~!" hanyutlah Tobi terbawa arus. Tapi, tidak juga. Sang jala bersama Tobi akhirnya tersangkut di sebuah batu. Tobi aman…

Yah, teriakan itu dihasilkan oleh Tsunade. Saat tau make-up nya hancur di tangan Orochimaru. Beberapa alat kosmetik berjatuhan ke sungai. Terbawa arus, dan menuju ke arah Tobi.

"Hueee… Kisame-senpai~!" jerit Tobi tak terhingga sampai memecah atmosfer. Keroro Gunso yang tengah menyusun gundam didalam pesawat luar angkasa menjadi kesal setengah mati.

"Tamama, serang manusia bumi itu! Dia mengganggu acara menyusun gundamku!"perintah Keroro mutlak. Tamama sang alien biru menganggukpatuh.

"TAMAMA IMPACT!"

Jeduaaaar!

"Kisame-senpai~!"

JEBLUUUUUSSSS!

Tobi kelelep. Dan Kisame berenang menyelamatkanTobi, walaupun tau make-up Orochimaru amatlah mematikan.

-.-.-

TAP TAP TAP!

"LEADER!" jerit Kisame layaknya ibu-ibu yang mengeluh soal harga jengkol yang naik. Mendengar jeritan Kisame yang pilu dan menyayat hati, Pain menutup mata selamanya. Ehm maksudnya menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Saking kencangnya teriakan Kisame, salah satu tindikan Pain lepas.

Kisame memasuki markas dengan menggendong Tobi yang tengah pingsan ala bridal. Melewati semua anggota Akatsuki dan memasuki ruangan milik sang leader.

"Leader!" jerit Zetzu OOC saat melihat penampakan Kisame. Insang Kisame mengap-mengap. Dan, wala! Wajah Kisame merah merona! Efek dari make-up Orochimaru memang sangat berbahaya.

"Apa yang hiu itu lakukan pada Tobi, un!?" Deidara misuh-misuhtak jelas. Menggedor tembok gua dan mengumpat hal yang tidak semestinya.

"Dasar boneka barbie berjaket awan merah! Hiu panggang! Bocah biru, un!" seperti itulah umpatan Deidara yang tidak pantas. Tidak pantas, cenderung tidak jelas.

"Deidara peduli sekali pada Tobi. Sepertinya Deidara benar-benar maho…" bisik Hidan kepada Kakuzu.

"Hei, curhat padaku bayar 10 dolar." Pinta Kakuzu dengan matrenya. Membuat Hidan cengo mendadak.

"Leader!" jerit Kisame sambil meletakan tubuh Tobi di ranjang batu milik Pain. Kemudian mendekati Pain yang berdiri didekat ranjang.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Pain se-kepo mungkin. Apalagi melihat wajah Kisame yang merah merona. Kisame menatap sang leader dengan tatapan sendu.

"Leader…" Kisame yang lelah ingin mendekati sang leader, ingin curcol senejak. Namun karena sebuah majalah bokep sialan, Kisame tersandung dan menubruk Pain sampai nyungsep. Posisinya, Pain ketindihan. Oh, bukan. Bukan ketindihan _paralized_.

"Hei!" jerit Pain kesakitan saat sang punggung tertabok oleh lantai yang beku dan tak bersahabat. Mendengar jeritan sang leader, member Akatsuki berlari tunggang-langgang menuju kamar sang leader.

"Kisame dan Leader-sama maho!" jerit Kakuzu sambilmenjatuhkan uang-uang miliknya. Kesempatan, Itachi mengembat selembar uang.

"Tidak mungkin, un!" semua mulut Deidara mengap-mengap layaknya gurami yang akan 'disembelih.'

"Demi Jashin!" sabit milikHidan jatuh menimpa kaki Itachi. Membuat uang yang Itachi pegang terjatuh, lalu dipungut lagi oleh Kakuzu.

"Ah! My innocent kugutsu!" Sasori segera menutup mata bonekanya.

"Pain… apa yang kau…" mata Konan berkaca-kaca. Tidak terima akan hal nista yang terjadi dihadapannya. Dan Konan, dengan kegelapan hati segelap saat mati listrik di rumah author pergi dari TKP.

"Kisame-senpai, jatuh nimpa leader, dihadapanku. Ea…" senandung Tobi yang baru sadar dari pingsan dihajar alien. Melihat Tobi yang sudah sadar, Deidara tersenyum kecut dan mengacuhkan Kisame si ikan merah.

"Tobi, kau membuatku cemas, un!" bentak Deidara panik sambil memeluk Tobi. Tobi yang dipeluk-pelukoleh sang senpai senyum-senyum gaje. Apalagi saat merasakan rambut sang senpai yang lembut. Selama ini, Tobi ingin sekali merasakan sentuhan rambut Deidara.

"Deidara, ingat! Kau bukan maho!" tegas Sasori. Tapi Deidara mengacuhkan peringatan Sasori saat menyadari…

"Suhu tubuhnya panas sekali, un!" jerit Deidara yang masih memeluk Tobi.

"Huatchiu!" Tobi bersin, sampai mengotori jubah Deidara. Namun Deidara tidak peduli. Kesehatan Tobi lebih penting sekarang.

"Un! Kita harus membelikan obat untuk Tobi!" jerit Deidara sambil menatap tajam anggota Akatsuki yang terdiam membisu. Bahkan, Kisame serta Pain tidak mengubah posisi sama sekali.

"Leader! Sebagai pemimpin, kau harus bisa menyikapi ini semua, un!" bentak Deidara yang cerewetnya minta ampun. Membuat Sasori cemburu karena tidak pernah dipedulikan seperti Tobi si anak sakit.

"Baik!" Pain segera bangkit dari posisinya yang mirip seonggok uke. Kisame terpelanting ditendang sang leader dan menobrok Kakuzu Oh, dan jangan lupakan posisi mereka. Saling tindih-tindihan. Nista sekali.

"Kisame no baka! Sudah cukup kau mem-per uke-kan Pain! Jangan uke-kan Kakuzu-kun lagi!" Konan misuh-misuh sambil menyiapkan panggangan barbeque khusus ikan hiu. Ditambah amaterasu Itachi.

"Baik. Kita harus mengumpulkan banyak uang. Bukan hanya Tobi yang sakit, melainkan Kakuzu yang telah di per-uke-kan oleh Kisame." Ucap Pain sambil memelototi Kisame. Dipelototi, Kisame nyengir kunti.

"Kita harus pergi ke Konoha, menyamar, dan bekerja untuk uang pengobatan Tobi beserta Kakuzu. Kalian paham?"

"Paham…" ucap semua anggota Akatsuki malas, kecuali Deidara.

"Paham, un!" membuat anggota Akatsuki lain yakin bahwa Deidara mencintai Tobi anak baek. Tepatnya, Tobi anak sakit.

-.-.-

Bagaimanakah perjuangan Akatsuki membelikan obat untuk Tobi? Bagaimanakah cedera Kakuzu sembuh? Apakah dijahit? Entahlah. Hanya Tuhan yang tau.

.

.

Bersambung…

Aye butuh jawaban.

Lanjut kaga?


	2. Kerja, coy

Tobi anak sakit 2!

Sabar, tabah, tawakal. Keep calm and cari kerja! "Ini karena Kakuzu yang tidak mau mengatakan dimana uangnya berada!" Mencari kerja di Konoha amat sulit! "Banci kaleng, un!" Untuk 2 orang yang tengah sakit. "Kakuzu-senpai sakit apa?" Untuk teman, untuk tim, untuk Tobi anak sakit dan Kakuzu sang uke malang.

Disclaimer : Akang Masashi Kishismoto.

Kemungkinan yang terjadi : Cerita yang garink segarink dan serenyah wafer Tanggo *enak* Pengetikan yang salah, ke-OOC-an yang tidak bisa ditolerir, crossover, bahasa asing yang kaga digaris miring kayak otak aye *otak aye miring* mungkin saja aye akan membuat sekuel berjudul 'Sasori kugutsu sakit!'

Aye kaga seneng jika reader yang baca jadi kecewa dengan cerita aye yang jelek bin garing. Yang mudah kecewa silahkan minggat. Dan ya, aye senyum-senyum GaJe saat baca review pembaca semua *curcol* seneng soal'e. Iye, Deidara dan Tobi layaknya emak sama anak. Waktu Tobi kecebur, terjadi pada jam 05:00. *pagi bener ya? Pantesan demam. Tsunade rajin amat ke salon jam 5 pagi?* (malah balik tanya) Yah, apakah pembaca setuju dengan pair KisamexPain? (kalau review tidak memperoleh PM berarti aye bingung ngebalesnya)

INGAT! Member Akatsuki tengah menyamar. Mereka tidak memakai jubah awan merah.

-.-.-

Tobi si anak baek cenderung anak sakit menatap sang senpai yang terbaring lemah di ranjang batu. Dalam keadaan demam dan kepo, Tobi bertanya pada Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu-senpai sakit apa?" menatap Tobi senejak, Kakuzu menarik nafas panjang. Namun sepertinya penarikan nafas agak terhambat dengan cadar Ayat-Ayat Cinta miliknya.

"Kau ingin tau?" tanya Kakuzu dengan suara dingin. Melihat anggukan Tobi, Kakuzu berucap. Dengan otak matre.

"Kalau begitu, bayar 2 singgit." Ucapan sang senpai membuat hati Tobi teriris perih. Mengingatkan Tobi akan kenangan bersama tim Minato, dan mengingatkan betapa miskinnya Tobi. Dimana, disaat mereka pergi liburan musim panas di taman Teletubis…

**#PLESBEK!#**

"Sensei! Obito! Rin!" Kakashi berlari menuju sang guru. Menobrok sang guru hingga nyungsep ke lobang kelinci terdekat. Kakashi ingusan hanya nyengir kunti. Tidak tau diri.

"Hatake Kakashi! Karena kau membuat Minato-sensei menderita, akan kusunat kau!" ancam Obito sambil menyiapkan kunai. Kakashi menelan ludah. Ditatapnya sang sensei yang berusaha mengeluarkan kepalanya dari lubang kelinci. Mereka tengah berlibur di taman Teletubis.

"Rin, bantu aku!" pinta Kakashi sambil menatap Rin dengan mata iba. Namun Rin menyeringai.

"Obito, aku akan membantumu! Ganbatte!"

JEGGEEERRR!

Hati Kakashi terasa bagai terbungkus ulat bulu. Gatal… sakit, nyeri terkena racun ulat bulu. Rin yang mengaguminya, nge-pens padanya, memuja-mujanya bak artis Bollywood, ternyata sekeji itu. Bersekongkol dengan Obito untuk menyunat dirinya.

"Kau… tidak tau alasanku sampai mendorong Minato-sensei dengan penuh semangat masa muda, bukan?" tanya Kakashi. Obito menggeleng, dan bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Haha, aku ingin bilang. 500 m dari sini, ada tukang ramen keliling naik haji!" tutur Kakashi dengan tampang anak baek. Obito tidak mengubah ekspreesi garangnya. Tapi Kakashi tidak peduli. Dengan riangnya, Kakashi menyeret Obito mersa menuju tukang ramen keliling naik haji.

"Ayo, Obito! Ayo kita pergi! Ayo kita kesana, kuyakin kita bisa! Mau kemana kita?" senandung Kakashi. Obito mingkem 100.000.000 bahasa.

"Tukang ramen!" balas Rin yang ikut nimbrung. Meninggalkan sang sensei sendiri, pundung, tidak berperi ke-sensei-an.

"Mau kemana kita?"

"Tukang ramen!"

"Mau kemana kita?"

"Tukang ramen!"

"Mau kemana kita?"

"Tukang ramen!"

Sesampainya di post tukang ramen, Kakashi berseru girang. Dihadapan Teuchi yang masih ganteng bak Siwon, Kakashi kedip-kedip genit. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah… gitar. Dan menyanyi.

"Abang tukang ramen, mari-mari sini. Saya mau beli." Mendengar nyanyian SUMBANG Kakashi, Teuchi si abang ramen ganteng baru naik haji tersenyum senang. 'Pendapatan bertambah!' pikirnya.

"Tidak pake racun, tidak pake shuriken, tidak pake bayar."

"SET DAH!" Teuchi nyaris gagal jantung. "Gratis matelu peyang?" mendengar pertanyaan dari Teuchi, Kakashi tersenyum senang.

"Abang Teuchi…" Kakashi menatap Teuchi intens. Teuchi menoleh, tidak tau bahwa Kakashi sudah merencanakan sebuah jebakan yang busuk sebusuk wajah Orochimaru.

"Bikin pingsan no jutsu!" Kakashi membukan maskernya dihadapanTeuchi. Pemandangan dari balik masker Kakashi benar-benar mengerikan. Teuchi ambruk bak penjajah Indonesia yang tertusuk bambu runcing. Hidup, Pahlawan Indonesia.

Apakah yang membuat Teuchi si abang ramen ganteng tepar? Rupanya pipi Kakashi. Pipi kanannya memiliki tato bergambar Sinchan yang tengah digendong ala bridal oleh Kim Kadarsian.

"Obito, Rin, lari!" perintah Kakashi sambil 'mengembat' gerobak ramen Teuchi. Rin mengikuti sang pujaaan hati sekaligus pujaan kaki. Namun Obito si anak baek tetap stei di tempat. Mencoba untuk menyadarkan abang Teuchi.

~5 jam kemudian…~

Teuchi tersadar. Matanya menangkap maling, er… maksudnya melihat Obito si anak baek yang menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Abang Teuchi!" ucap Obito girang. Teuchi menatap Obito nanar. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Obito. Ekhem, ekhem…

"Obito… kau menjagaku selama aku pingsan?" tanya Teuchi bersimbah air mata. Obito menggangguk pelan.

"Iya, abang Teuchi… tapi, gerobakmu…" ucap Obito dengan berat hati. "Dicuri si masker flu burung… Kakashi." Membuat hati Teuchi terasa teriris pisau pemotong bawang.

"Obito… ihik… gerobakku?" Teuchi bangkit, kemudian terisak di bahu Obito. Membuat beberapa fujodanshi yang kebetulan lewat mimisan. "GEROBAKKU!"

"Tenang, paman! Tenang!" ujar Obito cepat saat Teuchi mencekek lehernya. Mungkin masih syok atas tragedi kehilangan gerobak ramennya. Teuchi mewek sambil misuh-misuh, dengan hujan lokal khusuh untuk Obito.

"Obito… temanmu itu, benar-benar kelewat kampret." Ucap Teuchi dengan aura suram. Kemudian Teuchi menatap Obito tajam sambil menyeringai.

"Karena kau adalah teman Kakahsi, maka kau harus…" Obito menelan ludah. "MEMBAYAR GEROBAK MILIKKU!"

JEGER!

Sejak saat itulah, Obito menjadi kismin karena harus membayar gerobak Teuchi yang nyicilnya seumur hidup Obito menjadi shinobi.

**#Kembali ke jalur waktu#**

Tobi terisak kencang. Dari lubang topengnya, bercucuran air ingus. Benar, AIR INGUS. AIR INGUS. AIR I~ *dikentutin pembaca.*

"KAKUZU-SENPAI JAHAT! HUE! MENGINGATKAN KALAU TOBI ANAK MISKIN!" Tobi menangis meraung-raung. Tidak peduli dengan suhu badannya, Tobi berguling-guling di dasar gua yang dingin dan tak bersahabat. Tak tega melihat Tobi yang termewek-mewek, Kakuzu iba. Mata ijo se-ijo Huluk miliknya menatap sendu kearah Tobi.

"Tenanglah, Tobi anak cengeng. Kau bukan anak miskin, kau anak ibu dan ayahmu." Ujar Kakuzu yang tumben-tumbennya berwibawa layaknya Ari WibawA. Namun Tobi tetap mengeluarkan air ingus. Membuat Kakuzu ilpil sendiri. Dari mata ijonya, Tobi terlihat amat nista.

"Tenanglah, Tobi." Sang cadar milik Kakuzu termuncratkan oleh ingus Tobi yang cetar membahenol. Tobi termewek-mewek layaknya Superman diputusi oleh Mermaid Man sang uke berbaju bikini.

PRAAAANG!

Akibat kaki Tobi yang tidak baek, bergoncanglah seonggok meja yang menjaga benda sakral milik Kakuzu. Celengan berbentuk ayam betina. Suara celengan pecah yang lebih mirip suara uang melayang membuat Kakuzu naik Haji er… pitam.

"CELENGANKU! TOBI! KUAMBIL JANTUNGMU!" Kakuzu misuh-misuh, dan Tobi bernyanyi dalam keadaan masih sakit dan suara serak-serak cempreng (?).

"Ku ambil jantung sebongkah. Ku ukur sama panjang. Kusedot dan kutimbang dengan benar, jadikan jantung keenam." Nyanyian absurd Tobi membuat Kakuzu ilpil season 2.

'Oh Jashin-sama. Jika kau sayang pada Hidan, selamatkan uangku dari Tobi…' batin Kakuzu sedeng. Mungkin bukan badannya yang nyeri ditimpa Kisame, tapi otaknya.

-.-.-

Zetzu memandang sendu kearah 'teman-teman' cantiknya yang malang. Batinnya bergejolak perih melihat mereka hanyalah seonggok 'mayat' tanpa nyawa. Ingin Zetzu berontak. Namun apa daya, Zetzu bisa dipecat dari pekerjaannya.

"Kau, si merah yang cantik… Maafkan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Aku berjanji. Di kehidupan berikutnya, aku akan menjagamu." Zetzu putih menangis, sementara Zetzu hitam… pingsan. Aneh sekali.

"Zetzu-kun!" sebuah suara cempreng se-cempreng suara Chakra Khan, er maksudnya anak SMP labil menginterupsi kegiatan Zetzu dengan 'teman' baiknya. Dengan segera, Zetzu putih menghapus air matanya dan menyadarkan Zetzu hitam.

"Iya, nyonya Yamanaka?" Zetzu berbalik dan menatap Ino yang tengah nongkrong di mejanya.

"Ada pelanggan yang memesan bunga Raflesia! Tolong ambilkan!" perintah Ino mutlak. Zetzu menatap 'teman' merahnya yang lebih dikenal bernama 'mawar'.

'Apakah aku harus kehilangan satu teman lagi?' batin Zetzu hitam putih miris.

"Bi-bisakah kalau kita mengganti dengan bunga plastik saja?" ujar Zetzu hitam sebelum pingsan ronde kedua.

"Ah, dasar lemah! Hiks…" Zetzu putih berjalan lunglai mendekati bunga Raflesia pesanan klien Ino. Zetzu yang malang, bekerja sebagai penjual bunga amatlah mengerikan.

-.-.-

Bersimpuh diatas panggung sangat menyiksa lutut. Para ninja yang berlalu-lalang membawa barang-barang berat disekeliling ruangan membuatnya gerah. Sanggul miliknya sedikit longgar, membuat tangannya harus digunakan untuk memperbaiki sanggulnya lagi. Kebaya yang penuh dengan manik-manik membuat orang itu ilpil. Tapi dia ingat pesan sang leader.

"Bukan hanya Tobi yang sakit, melainkan Kakuzu yang telah di per-uke-kan oleh Kisame."

"Hah, ini karena Kakuzu yang tidak mau mengatakan dimana uangnya berada!" keluh sang calon penyinden tersebut sambil berdiri dan membenarkan kemben batik warisan kliennya.

"Cek, cek." Orang itu mulai mengetes suara. "Ekhem… hem… Saya Itachi. Itachi, sinden panggung… suka makan jagung… bisa juga, susu sigung…" ya, nyanyian yang amat laknat dari seorang bocah Uchiha. Lirik lagu yang indah, dengan bejadnya Itachi ubah. Karena Itachi tidak hapal dengan liriknya.

"Un, kau sangat lucu!" ledek Deidara melihat dandanan rekannya. Merasa dilecehkan oleh Deidara, mata sharinggan yang berbicara. Melihat mata Itachi sinden panggung, Deidara melotot. Masuk dalam genjutsu.

"Genjutsuku akan membuatmu melihat hal yang sangat mengerikan, bocah mercon." Jelas Itachi. Dan yang Deidara lihat adalah…

Gelap…

Gelap…

Sebuah sosok… itu….

Sule yang memakai baju balet sambil menggoda Deidara dengan tarian hula-hula.

"Hua! Banci kaleng, un!" Deidara teriak-teriak layaknya pendemo harga BBM. Saat Sasori mendengan jeritan pilu Deidara, Sasori iba. Mana mungkin Sasori tega membiarkan kawannya yang sesama kawaii diganggu Itachi?

"Hentikan, Itachi!" cegat Sasori bak super hore, ehm super hero kesorean. Diflame seperti itu, Itachi 'memusnahkan' jurusnya.

"Sule, Sule! Un!" seru Deidara tidak jelas. Namun saat mata birunya melihat dandanan Itachi lagi, Deidara melakukan 'penghinaan' part 2. Seperti chapter ini.

"Hei kau, rambut merah!" seorang pria berambut hitam gaya mangkok terbalik memanggil Sasori. Sasori menoleh.

"Aku?" Sasori menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Pria itu manggut-manggut layaknya Naruto ditawari ramen.

"Ya, kau! Ayo kemari! Kau harus berperan sebagai nyonya ondel-ondel!" perintah pria yang bernama Rock Lee sambil berjalan menuju SasoDeIta. Yak, ingat. Itu bukan pair.

"Baiklah, tuan…" ucap Sasori sebelum pergi, dan terpaksa di bagian 'Tuan'. Tidak ingin kesannya buruk didepan sang klien. Lee tersenyum sumringah.

"Kau, pirang! Siapkan merconmu!"

"Baik, un!" Deidara minggat. Kini, Lee menatap Itachi dengan mata bundarnya. Itachi yang ditatap seperti itu risih juga. Sikap ke Uchiha-an nya lenyap tak berbekas dipelototi sang majikan ber-jas hijau.

"Lagu apa yang akan kau nyanyikan nanti?" tanya Lee sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. Bergaya sok keren. Itachi menelan ludah melihat wajah Lee yang terkesan angker dengan mata bulatnya.

"A-a-aku…" ucap Itachi gagap segagap Hinata yang ketahuan abis nyolong jemuran tetangga. "Me-menyiapkan lagu… Mata Bundar."

"Kedengarannya bagus! Nyanyikanlah dengan semangat penyinden!" perintah Lee dengan jempolnya. Itachi menarik nafas, gugup.

"Mata tuan bundar… bundar mata tuan… kalau tidak bundar… mungkin saja kotak…" senandung Itachi tidak jelas seperti fict ini. Lee mengap-mengap, merasa diledek.

"Penghinaan! Saat pentas nanti, ganti lagu nista itu!" Lee berpaling dari Itachi dan melenggang pergi dengan iringan lagu "Syukur." Ya, syukur. Itachi bersyukur karena mata bundar Lee yang mengerikan akhirnya lenyap.

-.-.-

Hidan duduk bersila didepan gerombolan anak-anak berusia kisaran 6 tahun. Mata ungu (melambangkan janda) miliknya melirik seorang ibu-ibu yang memberikan sedekah kepada kakek-kakek dari kejauhan.

"Ckckck…" Hidan berdecak sambil menuding sang ibu baek.

"Kenapa, tuan?" tanya seorang anak dari gerombolan yang mengelilingi Hidan. Mendengar pertanyaan dari sang anak, Hidan mengacak-acak rambut anak itu. Buku ritual Jashin miliknya Hidan dekap dengan erat.

"Lihat, ibu-ibu itu memberikan sedekah kepada kakek tua!" Hidan menatap mata sang anak korban aliran sesat. "Jashin-sama tidak mengajarkan kita untuk berbuat baik, nak." Tutur Hidan, menyesatkan pikiran polos anak tersebut. Sang anak manggut-manggut mengerti.

Tuiing.

Seorang kunoichi melempar koin kearah Hidan. Dilempari koin, Hidan misuh-misuh.

"Kwak kwek kweeeek kwoook reeeewww weeee waaak wek iwaaaak peyek weeek!" ucap Hidan dengan bahasa Jashin. Aneh sekali. Dibentak-bentak seperti itu, sang kunoichi yang KUNO tersebut bergidik ngeri.

"Ja-jangan marah, tuan… aku, aku ingin bertanya. Kapan margaku… bi-bisa berubah menjadi Uzumaki?" tanya sang kunoichi yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata si kembang desa Konoha. Ditanyai bak artis, Hidan mengusasp-usap dagunya. Kemudian menjentikan jarinya.

"Hm… mungkin, setelah kau pergi ke kantor RW." Jawaban dari Hidan membuat Hinata tersenyum senang.

"U-untuk mengurusi pernikahanku… dengan Naruto?"

"Et dah, bukan!" Hidan memandangi Hinata dengan heran. Hinata juga menatap Hidan lebih heran.

"Tentu saja untuk melapor ke kantor catatan sipil, dan mengganti namamu!" ujar Hidan cepat. Hinata cengo, lalu jatuh bersimpuh, dan akhirnya pundung. Hidan jadi cemas akan keadaan kliennya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Bukan itu maksudku…" ucap Hinata, tanpa gagap disekitarnya. Melainkan dengan aura pembunuhan.

"Lalu?"

"Maksudnya kapan aku bisa menjadi istri Naruto, hah!?" jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan Hinata membuat Hidan mengap-mengap, karena hujan lokal Hinata membanjiri mukan hoekgantenghoek kebanggaannya.

"Mungkin itu akan terjadi jika kau berhenti menghujamkan liurmu pada wajah tampanku!" Hidan berdiri sambil menuding Hinata. Hinata berdiri dan menatap Hidan garang. Gerombolan anak-anak yang berada disekeliling mereka berseru, "Lawan, lawan, lawan!"

"Dasar peramal tidak becus!" ejek Hinata sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Siapa yang peramal? Aku pendakwah!" elak Hidan, mengikuti gaya Hinata, berkacak pinggang.

"Lalu apa itu?" Hinata menunjuk sebuah papan nama disebelah Hidan. Tertulis disana,

**Saya pria bermata ungu, si peramal masa depan anda!**

**Satu pertanyaan, satu koin!**

"A-apa apaan itu!?" Hidan mencak-mencak. Tidak menyadari bahwa satu dari segerombol anak itu menyeringai senang sambil memandang papan nama itu.

"Benar bukan?" ucap Hinata angkuh. Hidan manggut-manggut.

"Yah, baiklah… apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Hidan lesu.

"Bukankah aku sudah bertanya? Kapan margaku bisa berubah menjadi Uzumaki?"

"Saat kau pergi ke salon dan mengganti penampilanmu. Saat kau bisa menggombali Uzumaki. Dan… saat kau menjadi penganut Jashin yang sholeha." Hidan menyerahkan buku ritual Jashin miliknya kepada Hinata si kembang desa Konoha.

"Itu buku ritual, bacalah." Hinata mengambil buku itu. Sang Hyuuga memandang buku itu horor. Bagaimana tidak? Sampulnya bergambar Hello Kitty yang tengah mengupil sambil mengacungkan pisau daging kearah seorang bayi.

"Tapi, bayar 20 singgit. Buku itu disalin secara manual." Ujar Hidan cepat, tertular matrenya Kakuzu. Hinata kembali berkacak pinggang.

-.-.-

"Minta pak…"

"Ogah! Ih! Nyeremin!"

"Minta buk…"

"Amit-amit cabang pohon jengkol, pak. Maaf, aye kaga mau ketiban sial!"

"Minta dek…"

"Emak! Ada ondel-ondel hiu idup! Emaaak!"

Kisame meratapi dirinya. Malang sekali. Akibat tampangnya yang mirip hiu, dirinya tidak diterima bekerja dimanapun. Hanya mengemis, yah. Mengemis. Hal yang bisa Kisame lakukan hanyalah pekerjaan rendah itu. Sebenarnya Kisame tidak perlu repot-repot mengemis. Ada seorang pengusa kaya yang menerima Kisame bekerja padanya. Namun Kisame tidak mau. Karena pengusaha kaya tersebut adalah pedagang sate hiu.

"Minta non…" ucap Kisame sambil tengadah didepan seorang kunoichi berrambut kuning dikucir 4. Temari si ratu kipas angin.

"Gyah, kau menyeramkan!" Temari menyiapkan kipas raksasa, lalu…

"HUAAA!" Kisame terbang menuju pos ronda Izumo dan Kotetsu. Menimpa Izumo, bak adegan KisamexPain. Kemudian diinterogasi berjam-jam, dan itu tidaklah dibayar.

-.-.-

Tindik-tindiknya bergoyang. Pain menatap gedung akademi ninja di depannya dengan takjub. Begitupun dengan partner berrambut birunya. Mengap-mengap, itulah yang Konan lakukan. Sementara pria dengan rambut coklat secoklat kulit pembaca *pembaca menyiapkan cangkul untuk menyerang author* Sementara pria yang membawa mereka menuju sekolah akademi tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Baiklah. Kalian ingin bekerja, bukan?" Pain dan Konan menggangguk cepat.

"Di gedung, bukan?" Pain dan Konan menggangguk cepat.

"Menjadi cleaning service bukan?" Pain dan Konan menggangguk, lambat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk." Sang pria bernama Umino Iruka mengantarkan Pain dan Konan menuju peristirahatan terakhir, ehm maksudnya menuju sekolah.

Pain, Konan dan Iruka memasuki sekolah.

Pain dan Konan melongo. Iruka tetap mempertahankan senyum.

Nafas Pain dan Konan tercekat, kemudian ambruk ke kaget. Rupanya, Pain dan Konan syok melihat luasnya sekolah akademi.

-.-.-

*Dilirik sinis oleh para pembaca* "Kenapa ceritanya makin ancur? Kenapa bersambung lagi? Kenapa ga dijelasin lebih rinci tentang acaranya si Lee? Kenapa adegan TobiKuzu dikit banget? Lu becus kaga jadi author?"

Kalong mingkem seribu bahasa planet.

"Kenapa Itachi jadi penyinden? Bukan tukang sate? Kenapa kaga lucu?"

Kalong menatap pembaca dengan mata nanar. Kemudian mewek. Emang kaga lucu. Maapkan aye, Reader-sama. Aye minggat dulu. *sushin no jutsu* pooft!

Bersambung….


	3. Proses bekerja

Tobi anak sakit 3!

Karena seonggok Tobi anak sakit, semua makin rumit. "Pantas saja Deidara jadi panik." Menyebabkan member Akatsuki gigit jari. "Danna! Kau baik-baik saja, un?" Menjadi cleaning service pun Konan rela. "Kau benar-benar tidak becus mengepel, ya?" Dan sebuah rahasia klan Uchiha disaat demam membuat Kakuzu mengap-mengap.

Disclaimer, Akang Masashi Kishimoto.

Peringatan, bisa membuat boring, bosan, kesal. Salah ketik. Bahasa asing yang tidak digaris miring. Garink. OC . Aneh. GAJE. Kelewat OOC (percayalah, OOC-nya tidak main-main.) Jalur waktu yang kaga jelas.

Reviewer, KALONG SAYANG KALIAN! *peluk atu-atu, bukan muhrim* tanpa kalian, ihik… fict ini tidak akan berchapter-chapter! *digampar karena banyak basa-basi* Oh, ya. Ingat, setiap chapter akan selalu garink seperti biasa. Salah pembaca jika tetap ngotot membaca. Chap ini kelewat pendek, mengecewakan.

-.-.-

Mata bundar Rock Lee menatap awas disekelilingnya. Rambut batok kelapanya berkibar seperti jemuran emak-emak di musim panas. Disaat butiran pasir mengenai mata bulat sempurnanya, bulu matanya yang lentik berkibas-kibas. Butir-butir pasir yang membuat mata Lee serasa terbakar amaterasu tersebut, berasal dari pasir milik Gaara. Mata Lee yang dari sononya sudah lebar menjadi makin lebar selebar badan Chouji saat melihat seonggok Gaara berjalan kearahnya. Dengan gaya penari Bollywood, Rock Lee berlari menuju tubuh Gaara.

"Gaara-kun~! Kau datang juga rupanya!" seru Lee dengan slow motion yang makin memperkeruh suasana. Gaara yang melihat alaram bahaya berupa pelukan Teletubis dari Rock Lee segera menghindar ke samping. Lee yang tidak sadar terus berlari ingin memeluk Gaara, dan akhirnya menobrok Sasori yang mencoba kostum ondel-ondel miliknya.

"He-hei! Me-menjauh dariku!" tegas Sasori dengan teriakan ala anak SMP labil. Lee yang insap dari khilapnya langsung bangkit sambil garuk-garuk panu.

"Maafkan aku, maaf! Aku akan membantumu!" Rock Lee membantu sang ondel-ondel untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan, ehm dari nyungsepnya. Tapi, karena tenaga Lee yang kelewat bersemangat, nyonya ondel-ondel tersebut jatuh ke depan, menobrok Lee. Pelajaran di hari itu untuk Rock Lee. Jangan menarik benda dengan kekuatan penuh. Gaara yang melihat kejadian naas tersebut melalui mata jahe, ehm mata jadenya hanya sweatdrop.

"Nyonya ondel-ondel, menjauh dariku! Aku akan menikah, jangan goda aku!" ucap Lee dengan GR-nya. Wajah Sasori memerah marah karena dikira sebagai ondel-ondel penggoda. Dengan segera, Rock Lee mendorong Sasori sampai nyungsep lagi. Chiyo hanya berdecak ilpil dalam liang kubur.

"Gaara, kau datang!" ucap Lee dengan senyum riang. Gaara menatap Lee ilpil. Sejenak. kemudian Gaara berpaling sambil melenggang pergi menuju gedung pernikahan Lee. Menuju gedung, tempat acara pernikahan Lee dengan seorang kunoichi yang aduhai akan terlaksana. Kunoichi, bernama… *aura seram*

Haruno Sakura.

Mari kita doakan, agar rumah tangga Rock Lee dengan Haruno Sakura aman sejahtera. Semoga, Sakura tidak akan melakukan KDRT terhadap Lee. Dan kita doakan, semoga Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan pergi ke toko silet untuk bunuh diri. Amin.

"He-hei tuan mata bundar! Tolong aku!" pinta Sasori bak wanita yang terikat di rel kereta api. Tapi teriakan tersebut tidak menghilangkan aura suram dari Lee, yang ter-kacang-kan oleh sang Kazekage. Bagaikan anak pungut yang diusir, Lee terduduk di depan pintu sambil memeluk lutut. Hal yang tengah Lee gumamkan, "Pasti Gaara-kun iri dengan alis tebalku. Makanya dia menjauh dariku."

Greeb!

"Eh?" sebuah genggaman hangat Lee rasakan di pundaknya. Lee mendongak, dan tangan itu milik Gaara. Sang Kazekage yang sedari tadi meng-kacang-kan seonggok Rock Lee. Lee tersenyum sumringah.

"Gaara! Kau, kau~ kembali?" Lee mengap-mengap bahagia. Gaara masih memasang wajah datar sedatar baju yang disetrika dengan Rafika Ahmad.

"Dimana Rokudaime Hokage?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap Lee tajam. Acara mengap-mengap Lee terhenti. Mata bulatnya yang sudah bulat kini makin membulat bak fenomena super moon.

"Memangnya, ada apa dengan Naruto?" tanya Lee kepo sambil berkacak pinggang. Gaya Rock Lee yang terlihat 4l4y bagi Gaara, sehingga Gaara nyaris muntah di wajah hoekgantenghoek milik Lee. Gaara tutup mulut, takut jika benar-benar muntah. Bisa-bisa Lee mengiranya tengah hamil jika muntah. Padahal, Gaara adalah Kazekage. Bisa hancur martabatnya jika dikira hamil diluar nikah. Oh, satu lagi. Gaara itu manusia bergender jantan.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf pada Naruto." Tutur Gaara sambil menerawang kearah langit. Lee mengikuti gaya Gaara, menerawang kearah langit. Plagiat.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Lee makin kepo. Gaara menatap Lee. Tatapan Gaara seolah berkata, "Sekali lagi kau bertanya, akan kucuri semua alismu!"

"Tentang… malam itu." Ujar Gaara, membuat Lee makin penasaran. Dan Sasori? Harus tabah dalam posisi telentang. Dikacangi oleh Gaara dan Lee.

"Hei bodoh, tolong aku!" teriakan Sasori yang membuat nyaris tuli tidak dapat merusak suasana galau Gaara dan suasana kepo Rock Lee. Sasori pasrah, jika sebentar lagi menjabat gelar ondel-ondel bakar yang terjemur dibawah terik matahari.

'Nenek Chiyo, mungkin aku akan menyusulmu. Deidara, jangan lupakan aku. Padalah aku belum bilang jika aku yang membuang stok tanah liat milikmu minggu lalu.' Batin Sasori miris.

"Malam itu?" tanya Lee lagi. Nyaris, nyaris saja Gaara akan mencuri semua alis milik Lee. Hingga Gaara sadar. Jika Sakura mendapati calon suaminya tidak memiliki alis kebanggaan, desa Suna bisa tersisa kenangan dan gurun pasir semata.

"Kau kepo sekali." komentar Gaara pedas. Lee nyengir kunti, kemudian bertanya lagi. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku… salah." Ucap Gaara singkat, padat, TIDAK jelas. Alis tebal setebal kulit kudanil milik Lee terangkat ke surga, ehm keatas. Lee benar-benar puyeng mendengar penuturan sang MANTAN jinchuriki.

"Salah bagaimana?" Lee mencengkram kedua bahu Gaara kuat. Diguncang-guncangkannya bahu Gaara dengan efek slow motion. Jangan lupakan, ingus Lee yang bercucuran. Makin mendramatisir keadaan. Keringat sebesar upil gajah menampakan diri di kepala Gaara.

"Aku, melakukan kesalahan yang amat besar." Lee merem melek saking geregetnya. Alisnya bergoyang seiring desiran angin, alis Lee menari hula-hula.

"Kesalahan apa?" pertanyaan Lee membuat Gaara nyaris mencekek leher buluk Lee, karena pertanyaan Lee disertai dengan hujan lokal. Untung saja ingatan Gaara akan kekuatan super Sakura tidak pernah lekang oleh waktu. Jika sampai Lee mati, Gaara akan menjadi Kazekage terakhir. Bagaimana nasib Matsuri nanti? Padahal Gaara belum sempat bilang 'I lop your eyebrow!' kepada Matsuri.

"Aku…"

"Ya?"

"Telah…"

"Ya?"

"Merenggut…"

"Hm?"

"Hal yang paling berharga…"

"Ha-hal yang paling berharga?"

"Milik Naruto…"

"A-apa itu?" Gaara memandang mata bulat Lee tajam setajam silet. Dahi Lee bercucuran keringat dingin sedingin isi kulkas. Desiran angin lembut membuat kejadian tersebut terlihat makin dramatis.

'Apakah Gaara mencuri Kyuubi? Apakah Gaara rindu menjadi seorang jinchuriki?' pikir Lee penuh fantasi anak-anak.

"Aku merenggut…"

"Apa itu?"

"Kegratisan SMS di hapenya. Untuk mengirim pesan kepada Mizukage."

Lee mengap-mengap sebelum pingsan. Saat Lee pingsan, Gaara sempat berteriak, "Lee!" dengan gaya istri Pahlawan Indonesia yang melihat suaminya mati ditembak penjajah. Segera saja, Gaara membawa Lee masuk menuju gedung pernikahan. Sasori dikacangin dalam kostum ondel-ondel.

"Selamat tinggal, Deidara. Itachi. Zetzu. Kakuzu. Hidan. Pain. Konan. Kisame. Tobi anak sakit." Sasori menutup mata. Namun… sebuah tangan mungil membantu Sasori berdiri. Tangan itu, memiliki mulut.

"Danna!" pekik Deidara khawatir saat melihat wajah Sasori merah merona dehidrasi. Dengan kepedulian tingkat tinggi, Deidara meraba kening Sasori. Diraba-raba, Sasori mesem-mesem bahagia.

"Danna! Kau baik-baik saja,un?"

"Tidak, jika aku tidak mendapat pelukan. Kurasa, aku sakit."

Dan dengan gobloknya, Deidara memeluk Sasori.

'Lihat, Tobi. Bukan hanya kau yang bisa dipeluk! Mueheheh…' Sasori tertawa bahagia dalam batin yang bergejolak.

-.-.-

Konan berjalan di lorong sambil menenteng sebuah ember yang penuh dengan air. Dibelakangnya, Pain membawa sebuah sapu, kemoceng dan alat pel. Oh, jangan lupakan sebotol obat pel yang nangkring di kepala Pain. Mirip Sarimin yang sedang atraksi di jalan bernama kehidupan.

"Pain. Aku menyapu, kau mengepel." Ucap Konan datar sambil menyodorkan ember ke wajah Pain. Pain berhenti berjalan sambil menatap sang ember.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena jika aku yang mengepel, namaku hanya tinggal kenangan." Ucap Konan sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas origami dari sakunya. Kertas itu ia masukan kedalam ember. Kertas itu basah, robek.

"Kau lihat? Dan jika aku hanya tinggal kenangan, arwahku akan selalu menggentayangimu." Konan menatap Pain tajam. Pain manggut-manggut cepat bak Akamaru diberi tulang kerangka Yondaime Hokage. Mengerikan.

"Kemarikan sapu dan kemoceng itu." Pinta Konan. Dengan gugup, Pain menyerahkan alat-alat kebersihan tersebut. Konan segera beraksi membersihkan seluruh debu yang menempel di permukaan sekolah. Gerakannya cepat dan gesit. Saking gesitnya, gerakan Konan mampu mengalahkan gesitnya laju pelari tercepat di dunia. Usain bolt. Pain mengap-mengap.

"Giliranmu, leader." Ucap Konan dengan nada menghina. Pain yang merasa dihina tidak terima. Dengan angkuhnya bak Putra Indonesia, Pain memasukan sang alat pel kedalam ember. Diletakannya kain pel diatas lantai tanpa prosesi pemerasan kain pel. Pain menyapukan kain pel ke penjuru lantai. Sang lantai basah dengan indahnya. Konan bergidik ngeri.

"Pa-Pain, ka-kau mau membunuhku?" Konan berjalan mundur, sementara Pain masih berlenggak-lenggok bak model sambil mengepel. Terlalu menghayati. Ingin, ingin sekali Konan menggampar Pain yang mulai brutal. Namun sayang, kain pel mengancam jiwanya. Konan mulai menyanyi, mencoba menyadarkan sang leader.

"Bang, disane aje bang…" nyanyi Konan dengan nada gemetar. Pain menatap Konan sejenak, kemudian menatap sang kain pel sambil mengepel lagi.

"Ogah ah disini aje neng…"

"Pain, ngepel di sane Pain!" Konan ngeri sambil jejeritan saat sang kain pel basah mulai mendekati dirinya.

"Ogah ah disini aje, Nan." Balas Pain, tetap fokus pada sang kain pel. Konan menyernyit. Semakin berjalan mundur. Latar suara, lagu fur elise. Konan mundur selangkah, Pain maju 3 langkah. Konan mundur 3 langkah, hitung sendiri berapa langkah Pain maju.

CKIIIT!

JEDUUUUK!

"Hei! Pria penuh anting macam bencong taman lawang!" seorang bocah sekolahan menuding Pain, dalam keadaan nyungsep. Pain menoleh ke belakang, tidak memajukan sang alat pel menuju rekannya. Konan bernafas lega.

"Aku?" tanya Pain sambil menunjuk dirinya. Sang bocah malang, yang nyungsep tersebut berusaha bangun dari nyungsep. Pain memandang miris kearah si bocah. Sudah nyungsep, pemarah, tidak sopan, idup pulak. Pain berkacak pinggang sambil menatap sang anak. Sang anak segera bangkit.

"Kau adalah pria yang tidak becus menjadi pembantu!" ucap anak itu sambil menuding Pain. Pain melengos.

"Aku bukan pembantu, bocah." Ujar Pain sambil menatap bocah itu bosan. Sang bocah berambut pirang sepunggung tersebut terlihat marah, ia berjalan mendekati Pain dengan tampang sangar. Pain tidak gentar. Konan makan popcorn, merasakan bahwa fenomena tersebut akan berbuntut panjang. Dan beberapa bocah yang melihat kejadian tersebut berseru, "Kalahkan pria penuh tindik itu!"

"Hei, rambut duren busuk. Kau benar-benar tidak becus mengepel, ya?" hina sang bocah sambil berkacak pinggang, gaya bocah songong jaman sekarang. Sementara Pain, menggunakan tongkat pel sebagai penyangga dagunya.

"Aku bisa, nak. Jangan hanya mengeluh seperti perempuan." Ledek Pain sambil memandang Konan yang tengah makan popcorn. Dipandangi, Konan merasa terhina. Sang popcorn Konan acuhkan begitu saja. Popcorn patah hati.

"Aku memang perempuan, bodoh!" sang bocah, yang ternyata seonggok betina menarik kerah baju seragam kebersihan Pain dengan bringas. Tampang ancur Pain hanya berjarak 3 cm dari tampang sang bocah. Hati Konan panas membara melihat adegan Pain yang manes-manesin ati.

"JAUHKAN WAJAH BULUKMU DARI AYANG PAIN, BOCAH!" seru Konan sambil mengembat ember penuh air. Disiramkannya sang aer dalam ember ke wajah sang anak tanpa ber-peri ke bocah-an. Sang anak, panggil saja Akinine Soak terpaku saat sanga aer membasahi tubuhnya. Ya, terpaku. Bukan tergergaji.

"Ko-Konan-chan kau…" Pain menatap Konan dengan pandangan nanar. Konan menjatuhkan sang ember ke lantai. Jari Konan basah. Pain mendadak histeris.

"KONAN-CHAN~!" Pain memeluk Konan dengan rasa haru. Kali ini, otak bokepnya tidak ambil alih sama sekali. Tapi hati, hati yang berbicara. Salah satu tindikan Pain lepas dan jatuh ke lantai dengan efek slow motion. Mendramatisir. Murid-murid akademi bersiul penuh hawa penggodaan.

"Konan-chan, kenapa kau melakukan ini!? Jarimu basah, Konan!" Pain menatap Konan dengan mata berjendela-jendela. Digenggamnya bahu Konan erat sambil diguncang-guncangkan. Konan jadi puyeng. Akinine sweatdrop.

"Karena aku, adalah Konan. Yang selalu menyayangi ayang Pain." Ucap Konan, makin mendramatisir keadaan. Nyaris saja Pain mewek di bahu Konan sampai dia ingat, Konan bisa makin basah kuyup. Kemudian, Pain menatap Akinine dengan tatapan nyalang. Akinine mengeluarkan keringat dingin, begitupun murid-murid akademi yang menyaksikan pertarungan PainxKinine.

"Kau membuat jari ayang Konan basah!"

"Wanita itu juga membuat rambutku basah! Kau tau? Kemarin aku baru saja creambath di salon Orochimaru! Dan sekarang, rambutku rusak!" curhat Akinine, membuat Pain sweatdrop terbujur kaku tak berdaya mendengar keluhan Akinine yang tidak bermutu layaknya fict ini.

"Apakah kau memiliki kata-kata terakhir?" tanya Pain sambil menyiapkan jurus andalannya, tendangan si bokep. Akinine mengusap dagu, bergaya bak detektip swasta. Kemudian, Akinine menjentikan jari lentiknya.

"Iya. Kau, coba lihat ke belakang." Akinine menunjuk ke belakang Pain. Pain berbalik, kemudian mengap-mengap. Nampak Iruka yang tengah berkacak pinggang bak model yang dicium paksa oleh fans-nya.

"Sekolah berantakan, lantai licin, membentak murid akademi," Iruka menuding tindikan Pain. "KALIAN DIPECAT!"

"A-aku dipecat?" Pain terpaku, Konan menepuk jidat, dan Akinine menyeringai senang.

-.-.-

Hidan tersenyum puas memandang sekarung uang koin disamping kirinya. Hasil meramal warga Konoha. Kakinya yang lemah gemulai tengah dipijat oleh seorang bocah dengan rambut coklat sebahu, Matsuri. Beberapa bocah lainnya tengah mengipasi badan Hidan dengan daun pisang, nyolong di kebun milik Ino.

"Jadi, Hidan-sama…" Matsuri menatap wajah Hidan lekat. "Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menjadi istri dari Gaara-sama?"

Hidan menguap, memandang Matsuri bosan. "Hem… pertanyaanmu sungguh merepotkan…"

Shikamaru bersin.

"Ta-tapi aku sudah memijat kakimu, Hidan-sama! Ja-jadi kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku…" Matsuri merajuk, berhenti memijat kaki Hidan yang kelewat bau. Hidan mengelus rambutnya sebentar, berpose bak aktor yang bangga akan ketampanannya karena memakai susuk anting Hello Kitty.

"Baik, baiklah… Jashin-sama sudah memberikan pesan untukmu…" Hidan memejamkan mata. "Kau, harus membuatkan jus alpokat untuk Gaara."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu."

Matsuri membungkuk dihadapan Hidan, melemparkan koin kearah Hidan dan pergi. Hidan menangkap koin itu sambil menyeringai.

"Beri jus alpokat, yang kau beli dari seorang dukun pelet." Guman Hidan.

-.-.-

Encok Kakuzu mulai membaik. Mata ijonya menatap Tobi yang tengah tertidur pulas, mungkin lelah karena terlalu banyak melakukan aktivitas autisnya. Iseng, Kakuzu mengejek suhu tubuh Tobi. Menyentuh permukaan topeng Tobi.

Ces…

"Panas sekali!" pekik Kakuzu sambil meniup-niup tangannya. Namun Tobi masih bergelung manja di tikar berbahan bulu ayam miliknya. Kakuzu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Pantas saja Deidara jadi panik. Ckckck… badannya benar-benar panas." tiba-tiba, sebuah ide penghematan muncul di otak matre Kakuzu. Kakuzu segera pergi menuju dapur. Mengambil panci penuh air, gelas, teh celup, gula dan sendok. Semua barang tersebut Kakuzu 'embat' menuju kamar dimana Tobi tertidur pulas.

Ces…

"Bukannya aku licik, Tobi. Tapi ini juga untuk penghematan." Ucap Kakuzu sambil menempelkan sang panci diatas topeng Tobi. Ingin memasak air untuk membuat teh hangat.

"Ng… Itachi-senpai… jangan sita lolipop Tobi…" gumam Tobi yang tengah molor. Kakuzu memandang Tobi heran.

"Itachi-senpai… senpai… uang iyuran nunggak 5 bulan…" gumam Tobi lagi, membuat mata ijo Kakuzu melebar dan merekah sempurna.

"Kau benar, Tobi. Untung saja kau mengingatkanku. Kau lebih berguna saat sakit." Kakuzu beranjak menuju kamar Itachi. Menggeledahnya.

"Hm… Itachi, ternyata kamarmu benar-benar 'rapi' ya?" Kakuzu melirik ke sekeliling kamar Itachi. Dimana-mana, toples kecil dengan label 'krim anti keriput' berserakan. Di lantai, kasur batu,atas lemari, ventilasi, bahkan di kamar reader (?). Kakuzu membuka lemari Itachi, dan semuanya nyaris krim anti keriput. Mata Kakuzu tak sengaja melihat sebuah buku di lemari. Buku itu…

**RAHASIA KLAN UCHIHA. BUKU DIARI UCHIHA TERGANTENG, UCHIHA ITACHI.**

"Dasar narsis." Komentar Kakuzu saat membaca sampul buku tersebut. Kemudian Kakuzu mulai membaca buku. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Kakuzu hingga ia lupa masalah uang. UANG, aneh sekali.

"Rahasia mata sharinggan? Membosankan. Asal-usul klan Uchiha? Tidak menarik. Upil Madara Uchiha?" mata ijo Kakuzu melebar. "Boleh juga."

"SENPAI! TOLONG TOBI! TOBI DIKEJAR BAJAJ BAJURI! TOLONG!"

Masih memegang buku, Kakuzu berlari menuju kamar Tobi dirawat. Melupakan nyeri encok yang menyerang punggungnya.

"Ada apa Tobi?"

"BAJAJ! TOLONG! ONDEL-ONDEL! MERCON! ADA SINDEN JEJADIAN!" jerit Tobi, membuat Kakuzu panik. Bukunya terjatuh, dan membukakan halamannya. Mata Kakuzu membaca judul dalam halaman tersebut.

"Saat sang Uchiha demam!?" Kakuzu meraih sang buku.

**Saat seorang Uchiha terserang demam, suhu tubuhnya bisa berubah sangaaaaaaaaaaaaa~**

19991999 huruf 'a' kemudian…

**~aaaaaaat panas. Saking panasnya, bisa untuk membuat teh celup.**

"Aku sudah tau…"

**Semakin banyak aktivitas yang ia lakukan, suhu tubuhnya makin panas. Saking panasnya, bisa menandingi adegan panas SasuNaru yaoi!**

"Heh…" Kakuzu memasang senyum kecut.

**Terkadang, Uchiha yang tengah demam tidak bisa terganggu saat tertidur. Tapi, jika ia sampai mengigau, itu sangat berbahaya!**

"Berbahaya?"

**Karena disaat Uchiha mengigau dalam keadaan sakit…**

-.-.-

Kenapa chap ini begitu pendek? Dimana Itachi, Zetzu, dan Kisame? Kenapa Tobi mengigau? Kapan Lee akan menikah dengan Sakura? Kenapa chap ini garink? Kenapa author bertanya sendiri? Siapa itu Akinine? Apa rencana Pain dan Konan? Kapan teh buatan Kakuzu matang? Kenapa ayam menyebrang jalan? #plaaak!

Tanyakan pada review yang bergoyang. (?)

TBC. Tekanan Batin Cinta.

Salam. Kalong anak baek ^^ (karena fict ini, aye ngepens ame Obito. Nyesel bikin fict ini. T.T)


	4. Disaat Uchiha mengigau

Tobi anak sakit 4!

Kakuzu mengap-mengap saat membaca buku milik Itachi. "Jika seorang Uchiha mengigau…" Zetzu harus kuat untuk melepas temannya pergi. "Tolong ya, Zetzu-kun!" Itachi harus tabah menyanyi. "Don't try, to live so wise." Pain dan Konan membuat rencana. "Aku sangsi ini akan berhasil." Dan Tobi anak sakit sedang…

Disclaimer, akang Masashi Kishimoto.

Peringatan! OOC yang tidak bisa dimaafkan, crossover menjurus OC, kesalahan dalam pengetikan, membuat prustasi karena humor basi, bahasa asing tanpa dimiring-kan, terlalu dipaksakan, dan… ihik… benar-benar jelek…

Pe-pembaca IKADA alias Itupun KAlau aDA… terimakasih review dan, ihik… dan balasan PM-nya! Hue… *banyak bacot* tanpa kalian, mungkin fict ini akan aye apus! *lap ingus pake kain kafan*

Ta-tapi… ini serius! Chap ini benar-benar tidak bagus! A-aye sarankan jangan baca ya, yang tidak suka cerita GaJe… :)

1 lagi, mangap telat update… (siapa yang minta cepet update coba?) sebuah ide fict SasufemNaru tengah mengentayangi, sepertinya fict ini update setiap bulan saja. Mengingat musim libur juga akan lenyap minggu ini… (lagi-lagi curcol)

-.-.-

"Zetzu-kun!" suara Ino yang melengking di penjuru toko bunga membuat Zetzu hitam yang sedari tadi pingsan menjadi sadar. Melihat sekeliling, Zetzu hitam takjub. Dipandanginya Zetzu putih yang tengah menyemprot bunga angrek dengan semprotan. Tentu semprotan, mana mungkin dengan cangkul?

"Hei putih, kau merawat teman-teman kita dengan sangat baik…" puji Zetzu hitam sambil memejamkan mata. Zetzu putih menahan rasa dongkol.

"Dan akan lebih baik lagi jika kau membantuku, hitam kecap bango." Ledek Zetzu putih, membuat Zetzu hitam melengos.

"Zetzu-kun!"

"Iya!" Zetzu berlari kencang menuju Ino. Tidak memikirkan barang-barang yang ia tabrak. Mulai dari cangkul, sekop, penyiram, bahkan pupuk. Dengan efek slow motion, memperkeruh suasana. Ino tersenyum manis melihat ulah karyawannya itu.

"Zetzu-kun!" tangan Ino melambai-lambai memberikan semangat. Zetzu memandang Ino dengan telinganya, dan mendengar teriakan Ino dengan matanya. Ehm, ehm, terbalik.

"Ino-san!~" mata Zetzu berkaca-kaca dan berjendela-jendela. Adegan ini seperti Kajol yang bertemu kembali dengan Serokan. Supir kesayangannya, yang pergi ke Jerman untuk menuntut ilmu tentang per-supir-an.

"Zetzu-kun!~"

"Inooo…"

"Zetzuuu…"

"Inooo…" 3 langkah lagi menuju Ino, dan seekor bekicot berada di depan Zetzu. Takut menabrak sang bekicot malang, Zetzu berbelok ke kiri. Dan…

JEDUUAAAAK!

Menabrak kupu-kupu. Sang kupu-kupu yang ditukar, er… ditabrak oleh Zetzu terbang kembali dengan terhuyung-huyung. Puyeng cenderung geger otak.

"Zetzu-kun! Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino dengan perasaan was-was. Zetzu menggangguk, dengan rasa puyeng yang tak tertahankan. Ino menghela nafas lega.

"Zetzu-kun, lain kali jangan menabrak kupu-kupu ya? Nanti kau bisa mati…" tutu Ino sambil bersimpuh dan memandang wajah Zetzu yang bonyok. Zetzu mengangakkan mulut, membuat beberapa tangkai bunga layu akibat bau nafas Zetzu.

"Zetzu-kun, kau bekerja dengan sangat baik. Kau tahu seluk-beluk bunga, bahkan melebihi pengetahuanku. Kau berbakat." Puji Ino, membuat Zetzu ingin melompat-lompat bahagia bak kelinci paskah.

"Kekuranganmu, hanya di bagian kerapian…" kritik Ino sambil menunjuk cangkul, penyiram bunga dan beberapa pot yang beetebaran disekitar, membuat Zetzu nyengir kunti.

"Zetzu-kun, sebenarnya aku senang kau bekerja disini. Tapi…" raut wajah Ino berubah sendu. Zetzu menelan lidah, er… ludah gugup.

"Ta-tapi apa Ino-san?"

"Tapi kau harus pergi." Ucap Ino datar. Jantung Zetzu terasa hampir copot. Dan jika copot, Zetzu tak rela jika Kakuzu yang mengambilnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus pergi, karena…" nafas Zetzu putih tercekat, dan Zetzu hitam pingsan lagi.

"Karena kau harus mengantar sebuket bunga mawar ke gedung pernikahan temanku."

Zetzu putih pingsan, Zetzu hitam sadar.

"Ke-kenapa bukan Ino-san saja yang pergi ke sana?"

"Karena aku ragu kau bisa menjaga kerapian toko bunga ini."

"O-oh… baiklah…" Ino tersenyum senang, membuat Zetzu terpesona.

"Tolong ya, Zetzu-kun!"

-.-.-

Jantung Itachi berdetak tak konstan. Beberapa menit lagi, mulutnya harus mangap. Secarik kertas berisikan lirik lagu di tangannya belum dapat Itachi hapalkan. Adrenalinnya bekerja.

"Wuah… pesta pernikahan Lee ternyata lebih mewah dibandingkan pernikahan Nasar Musdalifah, dattebayo!" komentar Naruto, sang Hokage keenam sambil melihat sekeliling. Naruto tengah duduk di kursi tamu paling depan, mengingat jabatannya. Melihat Naruto, Gaara menjadi grogi.

'Bagaimana caranya meminta maaf pada Naruto?' batin Gaara sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

Hinata bersin.

Gaara berjalan menuju kursinya, di sebelah kursi Naruto. Menarik nafas berat, kemudian…

"Na-Naruto…" Gaara menatap Naruto, dan Naruto menatap Gaara saat namanya dipanggil. Melihat Gaara, ekspresi kagum Naruto berubah menjadi datar. Membuat Naruto kembali mengingat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari sang Kazekage.

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian waktu itu…" Naruto terdiam.

"A-aku salah…" mata Gaara mulai berjendela-jendela, mendramatisir keadaan. Tapi Naruto tidak merasa iba sama sekali, berpaling menatap altar. Gaara menghela nafas berat.

"Hokage-sama…"

"Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu, Gaara-san."

"Ta-tapi Naru~"

"…" Naruto berlalu, meninggalkan Gaara yang tengah nelangsa. Gaara duduk, sendiri, kesepian, terbengkalai, terkatung-katung. Bisa dikatakan, ngenes. Arwah para Kazekage sebelum Gaara berdecak sedih melihat keadaan Gaara yang nampak seperti orang kalah menang judi.

'Aku membencimu, Gaara.' Batin Naruto sambil berlalu. Tidak berbalik melihat Gaara yang tengah berguling-guling di lantai sambil berteriak dan menangis, "Naru, maapin Gaara!"

"Ah, menyambut tamu yang datang dengan kostum ondel-ondel sangat melelahkan!" komentar Sasori sambil berusaha melepas kostum ondel-ondelnya. Tapi disaat ritual suci itu akan terlaksana, Naruto yang keluar dari gedung langsung menobrok Sasori. Membuat Chiyo tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di akerat sampai gigi palsunya copot.

-.-.-

Cecuit burung di siang hari yang cerah itu membuat Konan merasa sedikit terganggu. Konan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya, berharap rasa bosannya hilang. Tapi tidak, Konan makin bosan. Matanya menatap sang leader Akatsuki sambil mengguman, 'Pemimpin bodoh…'

"Kau terlalu kekanakan, Pain." Komentar Konan sambil memandang Pain dari atas pohon.

"Ini karena cintaku padamu amat besar, Konan-chan." Pain memandang Konan dengan tatapan nanar. Membuat Konan jijik. Tatapan nanar Pain laksana lumpur becek di bulan Maret.

"Yang basah hanya jariku, bahkan sudah kering."

"Ini juga untuk Tobi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengan menculik bocah tadi, kita bisa meminta uang tebusan dari orang tuanya, bukan?"

"Kau lebih licik daripada penculik anak Nasar dan Musdalifa, leader." Konan mengeluarkan selembar kertas origami dan mulai melipatnya menjadi bunga teratai.

"Aku sangsi ini akan berhasil." Komentar Konan sambil menjatuhkan sang bunga teratai. Pain meraih bunga tersebut.

"Kalau aku tidak berhasil," Pain menunjuk salah satu tindiknya. "Jangan panggil aku _Si tindik bokep Akatsuki_."

"Aku juga tidak pernah memanggilmu seperti itu." Mendengar pendapat Konan, Pain menghela nafas berat. Jika Pain lupa bahwa Konan adalah partnernya yang paling waras, mungkin Konan hanya tinggal kenangan.

"Hei, Si tindik bokep Akatsuki, bocah itu keluar." Ucap Konan sambil menunjuk seorang bocah perempuan, membuat Pain menyeringai senang.

-.-.-

Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Lee. Senyum manisnya merekah saat membayangkan dirinya dipanggil 'Nyonya Rock Sakura.' Lee pun begitu. Cengirannya tak pernah lekang seolah-olah dirinya menang lotre. Ditatapnya mata Sakura lekat, mencari keraguan dari sorot matanya.

"Apakah kau bahagia, Sakura-chan?" tanya Lee, memastikan. Sakura tersipu malu. Ragu-ragu untuk menjawab.

"Iya. Sebentar lagi, aku akan menjabat tanganmu dengan status yang berbeda."

"Boleh aku tanya satu hal lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku?" Sakura tergegun. Pertanyaan Lee menimbulkan sejuta jawaban, namun Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Karena kau adalah Rock Lee, hanya Rock Lee. Yang membuatku jatuh cinta dengan sihir semangat masa mudamu."

Pendeta hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat adegan nista dihadapannya. Seorang Rock Lee digombali oleh kunoichi secakep Sakura? The author must be crazy!

"Baiklah. Rock Lee, bersediakah kau menerima Haruno Sakura menjadi istrimu, mencintainya dan menjaganya?" tanya sang Pendeta sambil menahan muntah melihat adegan LeeSaku yang makin menjadi-jadi.

"Iya, aku bersedia! Demi semangat masa mudaku, aku akan mencintai Sakura-chan seumur hidupku!" seru Lee sambil tersenyum, memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Naruto yang baru datang dari galau bertemu Gaara makin galau sambil mendumel dalam hati melihat kemesraan LeeSaku. Kyuubi hanya meledek sang jinchuriki sambil menggores-gores terali besi hadiah dari mbah Minato.

"Dan kau, Haruno Sakura. Bersediakah kau menerima Rock Lee menjadi suamimu, mencintainya ,menjaganya dan tidak menyiksanya dengan shanaro?" kini Pendeta menatap mata ijo Sakura, dan Sakura balas menatap sang Pendeta dengan tatapan nyalang.

"TENTU SAJA, BAKA! AKU AKAN MENCINTAI ROCK LEE SEUMUR HIDUPKU! JIKA TIDAK, AKU BUKANLAH SHINOBI KONOHA!" dengan bringas dan tanpa etika seorang Haruno, Sakura menarik kerah sang Pendeta sambil menatap wajah Pendeta dengan mata berapi-api. Lee sampai mengap-mengap melihat aksi Sakura. Mulut Gaara terbuka 1 mm.

"Ba-baik! Dengan begitu, aku sahkan kalian menjadi suami-istri!" ucapan dari sang Pendeta malang membuat mata Sakura berbinar-binar. Ditatapnya Lee, sang kekasih yang kini sudah resmi menjadi suaminya. Dengan efek slow motion, ditemani backsound lagu Yellow Moon milik Akeboshi yang dinyanyikan Itachi selaku penyinden membuat adegan tersebut benar-benar dramatis menjurus autis. Lee menyambut pelukan Sakura dengan ikhlas. Sakura terisak pelan karena terharu.

"Lee, Lee! Aku adalah wanita yang paling beruntung karena memilikimu!"

"Dan aku adalah laki-laki paing beruntung di dunia, karena telah menjadi suamimu." Balas Lee sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut Sakura pelan. Hati Naruto panas.

"Dan kau adalah jinchuriki paling sial di muka bumi ini, gaki." Ledek Kyuubi. Membuat Naruto menangis dalam diam. Benar-benar tragedi.

"Psst, Itachi, pssst… saatnya ganti lagu, un!" bisik Deidara, membuat Itachi tersentak. Itachi memandang Deidara yang tengah membalik halaman buku lagu didepan para pemain musik. Para pemain musik mulai beraksi, membuat Itachi gugup.

"Terlalu indah tuk dilupakan," Itachi makin mellow. "Terlalu sedih 'tuk dikenangkan. Setelah aku jauh berjalan. Dan kau, kutinggalkan…"

"Lee-kun, hiks…" Sakura masih betah memeluk Lee. "Lagu itu, sangat, indah…" komentar Sakura atas lagu 'Andaikan kau datang kembali' yang dipopulerkan oleh Ruth Sahanaya. Lee juga nyaris mewek.

"Betapa hatiku bersedih, mengenang kasih dan sayangmu. Setulus pesanmu kepadaku. Engkau, kan menunggu…"

"Un, sangat mengahurkan!" Deidara mewek. Membuat tamu undangan ilpil melihat angka sebelas dari hidung Deidara. Dan Zetzu yang duduk di bangku penonton paling belakang, habis mengantarkan bunga untuk Sakura menangis dalam flytrap-nya.

"Andaikan kau datang kembali, jawaban apa yang 'kan ku beri. Adakah jalan yang kau temui… untuk kita, kembali lagi…" Itachi terus menyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan. Ada yang tuli setelah mendengar nyanyian Itachi, ada juga yang menangis meraung-raung. Dan Deidara mengatakan bahwa nyanyian Itachi adalah seni.

"Mbak, minta mbak." Sesosok mahluk jejadian menoel-noel bahu Deidara. Deidara berbalik, dan mendapati rekannya tengadah. Memalukan.

"Kisame!" Deidara menuding Kisame, sosok itu. Tak lupa dengan hujan lokal yang mendominasi. Kisame memandang Deidara dengan tampang kalem. Kalem cenderung separuh gedeg.

"Deidara, ternyata kau?"

"Iya,un! Kau dari mana?" tanya Deidara kepo, benar-benar OOC. Kisame garuk-garuk kepala. Apakah ingus Obito yang mengenai jubahnya membuat Deidara menjadi OOC? Mungkin.

"Aku mengemis, Deidara."

"Kenapa kau mengemis, un?"

"Karena aku ditolak bekerja dimanapun. Lihat tampangku. Menyeramkan, bukan? Ini karena make-up Orochimaru! Asal saja dibuang ke sungai." Keluh Kisame sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. Mendengar keluhan Kisame, Deidara sadar akan satu hal.

"Oi Kisame, kenapa Tobi bisa sakit, un?"

Kisame terdiam. Takut akan c4 Deidara yang bisa mengancam jiwa. Deidara curiga. Ditatapnya mata Kisame lekat, mencari arti dibalik bisunya Kisame.

"Jawab, un!" Deidara memiliki gen sapi, terbukti dengan tumbuhnya tanduk dikepalanya. Kisame menelan ludah. Samehadanya gemetar. Aneh…

"Baik! I-itu karena aku mengajaknya mencari ikan di sungai! Karena dia kecebur, karena dia kecebur…" Kisame grasak-grusuk ketakutan. Amarah Deidara memuncak saat mendengar pengakuan Kisame. Namun dalam amarah tinggi, Deidara menyeringai lebar sambil menatap Kisame nyalang.

"Betapa hatiku bersedih, mengenang kasih dan sayangmu. Setulus pesanmu kepadaku. Engkau, kan menunggu…" Itachi tetap menyanyi, membuat para tamu tidak menyadari adegan pertarungan Kisame x Deidara. Kisame yang nyaris ngompol saking takutnya berlari-lari mengelilingi meja tempat cemilan tertata rapi. Deidara menyusul dengan segenggam tanah liat. Seringai Deidara membuat adrenalin Kisame terpacu. Deidara nampak seperti psikopat.

"Deidara! Jika kau melepaskanku, akan kuberikan kau satu kaleng tanah liat!" ujar Kisame. Namun Deidara seolah tuli akan janji-janji manis Kisame. Deidara mempercepat langkahnya. Ingsang Kisame mengap-mengap. Tanpa Kisame sadari, seekor kecoak nangkring dihadapan Kisame. Kisame yang tidak mau nambah dosa akhirnya berhenti. Ngerem tiba-tiba, tentu saja Deidara jadi kaget.

BRUUUUK!

"Akh! Deidara!" Kisame tertimpa tubuh Deidara. Membuat posisi bak seme-uke Deidara-Kisame. Deidara tertawa nista cenderung melengking bak nenek lampir sejenak.

"Kisame… akhirnya perjalananmu sebagai seme tamat, un…" Deidara menempelkan sang tanah liat di punggung Kisame.

"KATSU!"

DUUUAAAARRR!

Kekuatan ledakan bom Deidara membuat halaman buku lagu Itachi membalik. Otomatis, lagunya berganti. Membuat Itachi dan para pendengar musik bingung sendiri. Hanya sebagian pemain musik yang menyadari perubahan nada lagu.

"Iwak peyek, iwak peyek, iwak peyek kura-kura. Sampe tue, jadi bangke, Lee Sakura tetep mesra…"

"Kurasa nada yang kita mainkan salah!" ucap salah satu pemain musik kepada rekannya. Temannya melirik si komentator.

"Biarkan saja."

"Lee, apa-apaan itu!?" Sakura menyernyit sambil melepas pelukannya. Lee menatap Itachi yang tengah menyanyi lagu Iwak Peyek. Yang membuat romansa LeeSaku hilang ditelan black hole. Mata lebar Lee makin melebar. Saking lebarnya, reader bisa mengira bahwa mata Lee adalah perut Chouji.

"Iwak peyek, iwak peyek, iwak peyek nasi duren. Sampe tue, jadi bangke, Lee Sakura tetep keren…" selain membuat romansa LeeSaku tamat, kegalauan dan kenelangsaan para tamu musnah dengan sekejap mata dan sekejap hidung (?).

"De-Deidara…" ucap Kisame terbata sambil berbalik menghadap Deidara. Deidara memberikan seringai yang membuat ingsang Kisame merinding. Deidara menyiapkan tanah liat lagi, diletakan di dada Kisame. Kisame yang terkena ledakan dan menjadi lemah tidak mampu melawan.

"Karena kau. Tobi menderita, un… KATSU!"

Halaman buku lagu kembali berbalik. Itachi mengap-mengap karena frustasi.

"Yang… hujan turun lagi. Dibawah payung hitam ku berlindung…"

Lagu Payung Hitam.

"KATSU!"

"DEIDARA!"

"Sabita kokoro no. Tobira no kagi wa, itsumo chikaku de. Waratte iru kara…" Itachi berdiri, kemudian menari-nari ala pernsonel JKT 48 untuk menghayati lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Lagu Scenario. Lee, Sakura, bahkan Zetzu mengap-mengap. Kecuali DeiKisa.

"KATSU!"

"Di matamu masih tersimpan selaksa peristiwa… benturan dan hempasan terpahat di keningmu…. Kau nampak tua dan lelah, keringat mengucur deras, namun kau tetap tabah… hm…." Itachi kembali mellow, dengan lagu 'Titip Rindu Buat Ayah' yang dinyanyikan oleh Ebiet G Ade.

"KATSU!"

"De-Dei…" Kisame pasrah jika akan menjadi hiu panggang.

"Kau bidadari, didepan Itachi, ditabrak babi. Mati…" Itachi goyang ngebor, mungkin kesurupan setan pongo karena kegugupannya hilang entah kemana. Gaara nosebleed melihat goyangan Itachi yang bisa dibilang tidak lulus sensor. Dan Lee melindungi mata lebarnya dari pemandangan horror tersebut.

"KATSU!"

"Chuayou hongjen de. Beihuang, chouchang…"

"ASTOGEH…" komentar Kyuubi sambil ngiler melihat Itachi menyanyikan lagu Tian Xia Wusuang. Ya, Kyuubi ngiler. Dengan merasuki sang jinchuriki.

"KATSU!"

"Don't try to live so wise…"

"KATSU!"

"Di rijek, di rijek, di rijek ajha…"

"KATSU!"

"You are my friend! Aa…"

"KAT~"

"Deidara…" Sasori, dengan kostum ondel-ondelnya menepuk bahu Deidara. Deidara berhenti dan menghadap kearah Sasori. Mengacangkan Kisame sang hiu yang nyaris menjabat gelar almarhum. Sasori melepaskan kostum ondel-ondelnya, menampakan tampang kiyut dengan rambut merahnya yang basah terkena keringat. Bajunya terikat di pinggang, membuat badan dan perutnya yang kotak-kotak cenderung segi limanya (!?) terpampang jelas didepan hidung Deidara.

"Da-danna…"

"Apakah kau bias membantuku?"

"Me-membantu apa, un?"

Dan Sasori berbalik, menunjukan punggung putih mulusnya. Deidara menelan ludah. Kisame mewek karena terkacangkang begitu saja.

"Bisakah kau…"

"Un?"

"Memijit punggungku? Aku pegal sekali."

Deidara bergeming sejenak, kemudian tersenyum manis.

"KATSU!"

Dan Sasori cedera. Ringisannya yang seperti bayi baru lahir membuat Deidara menyeringai lagi.

"Bukankah kau itu boneka, Sasori?" komentar Kisame sambil mencoba bangkit dengan samehada miliknya. Sementara para tamu undangan, Lee, Sakura, Zetzu dan Itachi tengah berjoged dengan lagu D' Nasib : Kolor ini membunuhku.

-.-.-

Kakuzu memandang tulisan dalam buku milik Itachi lekat. Buku yang membuat adrenalin Kakuzu meningkat. Kakuzu harus melihat lembar buku berikutnya.

**Karena disaat Uchiha mengigau dalam keadaan sakit…**

**Berarti Uchiha itu masih hidup.**

Kakuzu mencak-mencak. Dilemparkannya sang buku yang malang ke lantai. Kakuzu berdiri, kemudian menginjak-injak buku tersebut tanpa ber peri ke-buku-an.

"Buku sialan, buku sialan! Kujual juga kau seharga 2 singgit kepada Mail!" Kakuzu gedeg. Dilepaskannya sang cadar kemudian dibanting kearah Tobi saking frustasi. Tobi masih mengigau. Tapi saat hidung Tobi yang pilek berdekatan dengan cadar Kakuzu yang kelewat bau, entah kenapa Tobi bisa merasakan bau. Bau yang dapat hidung pilek Tobi rasakan adalah bau cadar Kakuzu yang kelewat busuk. Tobi nyaris muntah. Dan Tobi sadar. Bangkit dari tidurnya, Tobi menjatuhkan sang panci.

PRAAAANG!

Membuat aksi misuh-misuh Kakuzu terhenti. Kakuzu menatap Tobi dengan tatapan kesal. Dan Tobi menatap Kakuzu dengan tatapan… kosong.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Kakuzu mendekati Tobi. Tangannya meraba topeng Tobi. Hangat, tidak panas. Tak lama, tangan Tobi menepis tangan Kakuzu. Kakuzu menyernyit heran melihat kelakuan Tobi anak sakit.

"Kau kenapa Tobi?"

"Kau belum cuci tangan. Tanganmu bau." Jawab Tobi dengan nada datar. Mendengar nada bicara Tobi yang kelewat datar Kakuzu jadi merinding. Kakuzu mundur 1 langkah, kemudian menatap Tobi dari bawah keatas, kemudian atas kebawah, dan bawah keatas, sampai Kakuzu nyaris puyeng.

Jangankan Kakuzu, author saja mulai puyeng.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baik, Kakuzu-san."

'Kakuzu-san? Tobi jadi aneh…' batin Kakuzu sambil membuka buku milik Itachi. Dicarinya lagi halaman yang mengatakan bahayanya seorang Uchiha yang mengigau.

**Karena disaat Uchiha mengigau dalam keadaan sakit…**

**Berarti Uchiha itu masih hidup.**

**Dan dia akan segera sadar.**

**Tapi jangan menyadarkannya secara paksa! Dia harus sadar dengan sendirinya! Jika tidak…**

**Dia akan memilik kepribadian yang berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadian aslinya.**

Kakuzu menelan ludah. Mata ijonya kembali menatap Tobi. Tobi melepas topengnya, menampakan wajahnya yang DULUNYA ganteng. Mata Tobi yang menatap Kakuzu tajam membuat Kakuzu nyaris ngompol. Tapi tidak, Kakuzu tidak boleh gentar. Kakuzu berharap agar ucapan Tobi yang mengaku sebagai anak baek sebelumnya hanya pura-pura. Agar Tobi bisa menjadi anak yang BENAR-BENAR baik sekarang.

"Tobi, apakah sebelumnya… saat kau mengatakan bahwa dirimu adalah anak baek hanya bohong?" tanya Kakuzu. Dan reaksi Tobi, menggeleng.

"Ja-jadi dulunya kau adalah anak baek?" dan Tobi kembali menggeleng.

"Aku bukanlah anak baek…" Tobi berjalan mendekati Kakuzu. "Tapi, aku anak orang tuaku."

Kakuzu sweatdrop.

"Kakuzu-san, apakah kau punya lolipop?" jarak Tobi dengan Kakuzu hanya 20 cm. Kakuzu mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Suara Tobi yang kelewat datar benar-benar mendikte Kakuzu.

"Lo-lolipop? Kau… kau anak yang baek kan?" tanya Kakuzu, memastikan jika kepribadian Tobi masih seperti dulu. Tapi Tobi menggeleng.

"Kakuzu-san, bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku adalah anak orang tuaku?" Tobi makin mendekat, dan Kakuzu berjalan mundur. Disaat punggung Kakuzu menyentuh dinding, kelima jantung Kakuzu terasa akan copot. Saking takutnya, Kakuzu merosot jatuh ke lantai. Berjongkok. Melihat mangsanya merosot jatuh, Tobi ikut berjongkok. Mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

"To-Tobi, senpai mohon… KU MOHON MENJAUH DARIKU!" Kakuzu berseru nyaring, namun Tobi tidak terpengaruh. Tangan Tobi menyenuh dagu Kakuzu. Kakuzu gemetaran bak pedagang pasar yang dipalak preman bencong.

"Aku butuh lolipop…" bisik Tobi di telinga Kakuzu. Kakuzu mati rasa. Tubuhnya menggigil.

"Untuk… apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatahui alasanku…"

"A-aku tidak punya…"

"Kau tidak punya?" kening Tobi menyentuh kening Kakuzu. Membuat Kakuzu merasakan akan segera dijemput malaikan pencabut gigi. Lagipula, wajah Tobi sudah mirip seperti malaikat pencabut gigi.

"Kau mau tau, apa hal yang akan kulakukan untuk orang yang pelit sepertimu?"

Kakuzu bungkam, menunggu Tobi melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku akan…" Tobi memegangi pinggang Kakuzu. Kakuzu sesak napas karena terlanjur takut. Tobi menyeringai.

-.-.-

Kenapa Hidan tidak nongol di chap ini? Kenapa bagian nyanyi-nyanyi Itachi sangat panjang? Kenapa Sasori jadi pegel linu? Kenapa Pain memilih jalan pintas untuk menculik anak Akademi? Kenapa chap ini terkesan dipaksakan? Bagaimana nasib air panas Kakuzu dan buku Itachi? Apakah yang akan Tobi anak ehembaekehem lakukan kepada Kakuzu? Bagaimana nasib Kisame di kemudian hari? Bagaimana pula isi artikel tentang upil Uchiha Madara? Kenapa chap ini semakin garink? Kenapa ada yang mau review chap sebelumnya? Apakah reader bolong puasanya?

Jawab. Atau kaga ada chap 5. *kayak ada yang mau ceritanya dilanjutin aje… XD*

TBC. Tekanan Batin Cinta.

Salam. Kalong no kitsune. ^.^


	5. Tobi jadi OOC

Tobi anak sakit!

Author berduka cita atas siksaan untuk Kakuzu. "Orochi… maru…" Bersama jeritan Akinine yang menjadi tawanan Pain dan Konan. "Gyah! Aku tuli!" Kabuto hanya cekikikan disaat Pain menenggak teh hijau buatannya. 'Khukhukhu… walau penuh tragedi, tapi ada hiburan untuk hari ini…' ramalan awan dihari itu membuat Hidan cemas. Sementara Tobi anak sakit JIWA pergi entah kemana.

Disclaimer, Akang Masashi Kishimoto –tidak termasuk korban crossover kemarin, sekarang, dan mungkin yang akan datang.-

Akinine Soak milik abang kelas.

Aye hanya merancang fict ini sedemikian rupa.

Peringatan! Fict ini tidak boleh dibaca untuk orang yang gampang bosan, yang suka EYD baek macam aye (bohong) dan suka bacaan berkelas tinggi! Peringatan-peringatan lainnya, aye males ngetiknya! *siapa yang nanya?* lihat saja peringatan-peringatan yang lalu! *muka diktator*

O-oi pembaca, a-ano… re-reviewnya membuat aye, hiks… terharu… *kaga ada yang nanya* ta-tapi kalau mau flame bo-boleh. A-aye kaga marah… suer… :D ayo, flame saja… ^.^ jangan malu-malu. Kecuali kalau pembaca IKADA alias Itupun KAlau aDA sedang puasa… kan dosa… :D

Eng, 1 lagi. **Chapter ini benar-benar bikin ilpil cenderung muntah. Aye serius. Part ini penuh dengan adegan yang tak pantas ditiru. Anak-anak silahkan minggat! *diktator***

-.-.-

Tangan lentiknya meraba-raba pipinya yang merah merona. Seulas senyum ia kembangkan saat melihat panulan bayangannya melalui cermin. Jika dibandingkan saat pertama bercermin, ia nampak sangat berubah bak Kamen Rider. Orochimaru hanya memandang sang klien dengan tatapan bosan. Menunggu kliennya yang bernama Tsunade berkomentar, Orochimaru hanya mengibas-ngibaskan rambut panjang sepanjang jalan kenangan miliknya itu.

"Ku akui. Kau cukup hebat dalam bidang menata rias, Oro-chan." Komentar Tsunade sambil berbalik dan menatap wajah masem Orochimaru yang kebosanan.

"Cukup hebat katamu?"

"Iya."

"Bakatku ini langka, nenek tua. Itu hanya sebagian kecil dari bakatku…" Orochimaru berucap, dengan gaya yang bikin ilpil sambil kikir kuku. Mata Tsunade blink-blink saat melihat kuku Orochimaru yang berkilau bak sayap peri Tinker Bell ditaburi debu pixie. Dengan bringasnya, Tsunade mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Orochimaru sambil meminta kukunya di pedi-meni.

"OROCHIMARU, AKU MAU KUKU KU~"

Tok tok tok.

Aksi bringan Tsunade tamat. Membuat Orochimaru bersyukur atas kedatangan tamu tak diundang yang telah mengetuk pintu salonnya.

"Tunggu, Orochimaru datang…" ujar Orochimaru cepat cenderung genit bak bencong Taman Lawang sembari mendekati sang pintu.

Kriieeet…

" Kakuzu?" ucap Orochimaru disaat melihat sang tamu. Kakuzu. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Kakuzu menerjang Orochimaru dan memeluknya. Membuat Orochimaru sesak nafas.

"Ka- Kakuzu! Lepas, lepaskan! Ki-kita bukan~"

"Hiks… hiks… tolong aku…" rengek Kakuzu dengan air mata dan air ingus yang tak kunjung reda. Orochimaru menjadi iba dibuatnya. Dan membuat Tsunade yang melihat ekspresi Kakuzu sekilas nyaris muntah. Kabuto berjalan melewati Tsunade, dengan membawa piring beserta nasi untuk makan siangnya. Melihat sang piring, Tsunade segera 'mengembatnya.'

"Hei!"

"Hoeeeek!"

"Ew…" komentar Kabuto sambil menahan jijik melihat Tsunade muntah di makan siangnya. Sementara Tsunade hanya memasang tampang… masih pengen muntah.

"Ini…" Tsunade yang habis muntah menyerahkan sang piring menjijikan tersebut kepada Kabuto. Kabuto ingin menolak, andaikata pelototan Orochimaru yang masih menjadi senderan ingus Kakuzu tidak mengancam karirnya. Sambil menutup hidung, Kabuto meraih sang piring. Kemudian berlalu, dengan mata pedih menahan perih.

Kakuzu memandang wajah buluk Orochimaru dengan tatapan nanar. Kembali air mata menagnak sungai di pipinya. Tsunade nyaris muntah, andaikata tangan Orochimaru yang cekatan tidak menyumpel mulut Tsunade dengan tissue toilet terdekat.

" Kakuzu, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Orochimaru, dengan power of kepo. Namun Kakuzu terisak makin kencang, membuat Orochimaru dan Tsunade nyaris tuli.

"Baik, baiklah Kakuzu. Ayo kita bertiga duduk melingkar." Ajak Tsunade yang sudah enek melihat kelakuan Kakuzu yang bisa dikatakan lebih autis daripada Tobi. Kakuzu manggut-manggut menurut, membuat Orochimaru jadi gemes pengen nabok tampang Kakuzu yang bikin ilpil sejagad Dewa Batara.

"Ceritakan pada kami, Kakuzu." Ujar Orochimaru sambil menepuk pundak Kakuzu. Berusaha menenangkan sang ninja asal tai gaku~

Plaaak!

Taki gakure tersebut.

"Hiks… hiks…" Kakuzu masih mewek, membuat Tsunade gedeg. Dan membuat Orochimaru eneg.

" Kakuzu, jangan manja…"

"Orochi… maru… hiks… hiks…" Meweknya Kakuzu membuat Tsunade prustasi hingga jambak-jambak rambut. Orochimaru memandang Tsunade dengan tatapan horor.

" Kakuzu!" kini Tsunade sudah tak sabar. Dicengkramnya bahu Kakuzu erat dan menatap matanya tajam. Kakuzu mingkem. Tatapan mata Tsunade mengingatkannya akan mata Tobi.

"To-Tobi…" Kakuzu mulai tenang. Perlahan, Tsunade melepaskan cengkramannya terhadap bahu Kakuzu.

"Tobi…" mata ijo Kakuzu membulat, membuat Tsunade dan Orochimaru cemas.

" Kakuzu? Kau kenapa?"

"Tobi anak jahat…"

"Eh?"

"Dia, hiks… hiks…"

"Kenapa, Kakuzu?" Orochimaru memonyongkan congornya saking bosan. Sementara Tsunade mencari kantong muntah terdekat melihat ekspresi Orochimaru. Yang menjadi korban atas ke-mual-an Tsunade adalah…

Gelas Kabuto.

"Sehari saja, kumohon tanpa tragedi!" jerit Kabuto frustasi cenderung epilepsi. Andai saja Kabuto seorang jinchuriki juubi, mungkin Kabuto sudah mengeluarkan 100.00000 ekornya.

" Kakuzu, ceritakan padaku! Kalau kau mau menceritakannya, Tsunade akan membayarmu!" bujuk Orochimaru , membuat air muka Kakuzu menjadi sedikit lebih cerah. Dan suram di bagian Tsunade.

"Hiks… hiks… Tobi, Tobi… dia…" Kakuzu menunduk sedih. "Dia… Merenggut hal yang paling berharga milikku. Dia. Menodaiku"

"Apa!?" Orochimaru mengap-mengap. Membuat Tsunade tutup idung saking baunya nafas Orochimaru. Kabuto menyiapkan catatan sambil menguping diam-diam. Bagaimanapun juga, Kabuto adalah fudanshi.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya, Kakuzu!?" Tsunade juga menyiapkan catatan kecil diam-diam dan mulai mencatat. Tsunade adalah fujoshi aktif di Konoha . Sementara Tsunade dan Kabuto mencatat, Orochimaru kerepotan menanyakan kronologi kejadian naas yang dialami Kakuzu.

**#PLESBEK!#**

Kakuzu merem dengan badan gemetar bak blender. Nyalinya ciut seciut badan Thumbelina disaat Tobi mulai mendekati dirinya. Berkali-kali batin Kakuzu memerintahkannya untuk berbicara kepada Tobi. Namun sayang, ketakutan menguasainya sehingga mulut Kakuzu terasa dikunci gembok.

'Tobi, menjauh… kita bukan muhrim, dan ini bulan puasa…' hal itu yang tengah Kakuzu pikirkan. Sementara Tobi masih menatap mata ijo Kakuzu tajam. Dan akhirnya, Tobi menarik pinggang Kakuzu hingga kepala Kakuzu jatuh kejedot lantai.

'Mengenaskan sekali nasibku…' pikir Kakuzu sambil menahan sakit kepala.

" Kakuzu-san…" kembali suara Tobi yang dingin sedingin es kutub mendikte Kakuzu. Bulu ketek Kakuzu merinding.

"Kau ingin tau apa yang akan kulakukan untukmu?"

Jantung Kakuzu melecos. Rasanya sebentar lagi Kakuzu akan menemua ajal, dan bertemu para korban penipuannya terdahulu yang telah pergi ke alam baka. Kakuzu menelan ludah sebanyak-banyaknya, karena mungkin itu adalah ludah terakhir yang bisa Kakuzu nikmati. Iyuh…

"Aku…"

'Hidan, maafkan aku yang selalu menghina Dewa Jashin-mu itu.' Batin Kakuzu sambil memejamkan mata.

"… akan…" Tobi mengupil, untuk menghayati suasana hening bak di kuburan pada malam Jum'at Kliwon.

'Kisame, maafkan aku yang telah menggoreng teman-temanmu. Kau lupa, bahwa saat itu krisis ekonomi? '

"…" aksi ngupil-mengupil Tobi terhenti.

'Semuanya, mungkin ini salahku yang tidak merelakan uang kas Akatsuki digunakan untuk mengobati Tobi…' dan Kakuzu menitikan air mata, membuat Tobi menyeringai karena berhasil membuat Kakuzu ketakutan. Disaat Kakuzu mulai merasa bahwa ajal sudah dekat, Tobi mencengkram tangan Kakuzu erat. Membuat Kakuzu membuka matanya.

"To-Tobi!?"

"Kau akan menderita, orang pelit!" Tobi menarik tangan Kakuzu, kemudian menggendongnya dengan gaya bak tukang panggul beras keliling pasar.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Kakuzu meronta. Namun apa daya, Tobi ternyata lebih kuat dari perkiraannya. Tobi berlari menuju ruang tempat mangkal anggota Akatsuki. Kakuzu berteriak-teriak, meronta dan menjerit bak wanita yang tidak kebagian obral tas murah. Tobi nyaris tuli dibuatnya.

BRUUAAAK!

Tanpa ber peri ke-Kakuzu-an, Tobi membanting tubuh Kakuzu ke lantai. Encok Kakuzu kumat, sehingga Kakuzu tidak bisa lari. Tobi memandang Kakuzu puas, kemudian meninggalkan Kakuzu terkunci disana sementara Tobi mencari sebuah…

**#Kembali ke jalur waktu#**

"Jangan dilanjutkan!" cegat Orochimaru. "Aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Ini adegan rate-M, bukan?"

"Lanjutkan!" protes Tsunade dan Kabuto mutlak, membuat Kakuzu melanjutkan ceritanya.

**#PLESBEK! –LAGI-#**

"Kakuzu… chan…"

"Tobi, kau…"

Tobi memandang Kakuzu intens. Ditangannya, terdapat sebuah botol dengan cairan aneh. Kakuzu mencoba untuk menerka isinya. Namun, tidak. Ia tidak tau.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Namun Tobi tidak menggubris pertanyaan Kakuzu. Tobi malah tersenyum bak psikopat penyuka kartun Dora sambil membuka jubah Akatsuki milik Kakuzu. Kakuzu berfikir, mungkin Tobi ingin menggelitiki dirinya.

'Inikah siksaan yang akan ku alami, Kami-sama?' batin Kakuzu miris sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kakuzu-chan…" dan Tobi meraba-raba badan Kakuzu. Membuat Kakuzu menggeliat geli.

"Tobi, hentikan Tobi! Geli!"

"Dapat!" seru Tobi sambil 'menggembat' barang incarannya. Wajah Kakuzu pucat pasi.

"Jangan, Tobi! Kumohon…" pinta Kakuzu sambil mencoba untuk menyerang Tobi. Tobi menghindar dari serangan tali-temali Kakuzu dengan senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah keriputnya. Uhuk, wajah ehemgantengehem (dulu)nya.

"Aku mendapatkannya, Kakuzu-chan…"

"TOBI!"

"Ini milikku sekarang…"

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN! GELI!"

"Ternyata… panjang sekali…"

**#Kembali ke jalur waktu#**

"Jangan dilanjutkan!" tukas Orochimaru cepat. Namun dihadiahi jitakan Tsunade.

"Kakuzu sayang, lanjutkan ceritamu." Perintah Tsunade mutlak. Membuat Kakuzu mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

**#PLESBEK! –LAGI DAN LAGI-#**

"Jangan ditarik! Sakit, TOBI!"

"Tidak, akan terus kutarik!"

"Jangan!"

"Bulu ketekmu panjang, Kakuzu-chan.

"TOBI ANAK JAHAT!"

"Tidak, Tobi anak tou-san…" kemudian Tobi mengambil sebuah benda yang tersembunyi dibalik badan Kakuzu yang bau apek.

"Ada uang…" mata Tobi berubah ijo, persis mata Kakuzu. Kakuzu menelan ludah. Hilang sudah tempat persembunyian hartanya tercinta.

"Tobi, kumohon kembalikan uang itu. Uang itu seperti harga diriku!"

"Tidak."

"Tobi! Kau…" nafas Kakuzu tercekat. Uang adalah hidupnya. Tobi berbalik, dengan topeng berbentuk Power Ranger~

Please wait.

Tobi berbalik, dengan topeng berbentuk rumah keong racun menutupi wajah ehemgantengehem-nya. Di tangan Tobi, tersemat (?) botol dengan cairan misterius tadi. Dibalik awan, ehm dibalik topeng, Tobi tengah senyum-senyum GaJe bak fict ini.

BYUUURRR!

Dan Tobi menyiramkan sang cairan yang ternyata air bekas kobokan anggota Akatsuki tersebut kearah badan Kakuzu. Kakuzu mewek sejadinya. Encok kumat, uang diembat, badan dekil amat. Poor you, Kakuzu.

**#Kembali ke jalur, hosh… hosh… waktu…#**

"Hiks… hiks… dia, menodaiku dengan air kobokan. Aku tau itu air kobokan, dari bau ikan bekas Kisame. Aku merasa malu, Orochimaru…" dan Kakuzu memeluk Orochimaru dengan rasa sedih habis 'dinodai' oleh Tobi. Tidak menyadari bahwa Tsunade dan Kabuto tengan memandangi Kakuzu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Orochi, hisk… maru… Tobi benar-benar sakit…"

"Sakit?" tanya Orochimaru. Kakuzu menggangguk.

"Iya, sakit jiwa…" tambah Kakuzu.

-.-.-

Ia menatap 2 mahluk yang telah mengikatnya disebuah pohon dengan pandangan kesal. Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya kuat, merasa gedeg setengah mati karena ingin segera menyantap makan siang. Rambut pirangnya berkibar tertiup angin. Pain memandang mata hitam kelam Akinine dengan tajam.

"Ini pembalasan dendamku, karena kau membuat jari Konan-chan basah." Jelas Pain, yang tidak memberi efek apapun terhadap Akinine. Pain sweatdrop, dan Konan merutuki partnernya yang nampak bodoh dihadapan bocah ingusan macam Akinine.

"Jarinya basah karena ulahnya sendiri, bodoh! Kau buta!?" akhirnya Akinine bersua, memberikan pembelaan atas dirinya. Konan manggut-manggut setuju bak beo diberi biskuit bayi.

"Dia benar, Pain. Bagaimanapun, aku yang bersalah. Justru aku yang harus meminta maaf padanya." Konan berjalan mendekati Akinine, kemudian menepuk kepalanya. Membuat Akinine makin naik darah karena diperlakukan bak bocah TK kesasar di jalan bernama kehidupan.

"Ta-ta-ta-tapi tapi tapi…" Pain mengap-mengap.

"Dan aku tidak suka dibantah." Tambah Konan.

'Sebenarnya leader Akatsuki itu siapa…' rutuk Pain dalam hati. Anting-antingnya hanya terdiam membisu, tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan dari sang majikan. Disaat tangan Konan nyaris melepaskan ikatan yang membelit tubuh Akinine dengan pohon, anting Pain bergoyang seirama dengan sebuah fakta yang akan Pain ucapkan.

"Konan-chan! Kau lupa? Kita membutuhkannya untuk ditebus oleh orang tuanya!"

"Apa katamu, BOCAH PENUH ANTING!?" Akinine jejeritan dahsyat. Membuat Konan nyaris tuli. Bahkan perlu diketahui. Menara Condong Pizza menjadi semakin miring akibat teriakan Akinine.

"Sialan kau, bocah! Kau yang bocah!" Pain menuding Akinine didepan hidungnya. Akinine naik pitam.

"Kau yang bocah! Kekanakan sekali!" ledek Akinine, dengan hujan lokal yang bisa dikatakan dapat menandingi hujan di Ame gakure. Konan hanya bergeming memandang perdebatan PainxAkinine yang bisa dikatakan, sangat autis.

"Kau yang bocah, aku sudah besar! Lihat anting-antingku ini!" ujar Pain sambil misuh-misuh. Akinine menyernyit ilpil melihat keseluruhan tindik milik Pain.

"Begitu saja, kau pikir kau sudah dewasa!? Suaramu disaat marah sangat cempreng!" Akinine malas misuh-misuh. Dengan hujan lokal yang mampu menyaingi jurus-jurus air Kisame. Pain mengusap wajahnya. Hujan Akinine memang dahsyat. Andaikata Konan tidak menjauh tadi, mungkin Konan hanya tinggal menjadi bubur kertas.

"Cempreng!?" Pain menuding wajah Akinine dengan telunjuk kiri. Konan masih diam sambil menyantap popcorn yang datang dari negeri antah berantah. Disaat Pain mengatakan 'Cempreng,' seorang kakek tua tiba-tiba berseru girang. "Aku bisa mendengar, aku tidak tuli lagi!"

"Bocah edan! Kau tidak tau?" tanya Pain. Akinine menggeleng.

"Tidak."

"Gah, BELUM!"

Dan kakek tua yang bahagia itu kembali tuli.

"Aku sudah membaca ribuan buku ensiklopedi tentang suara! Aku tau jenis suara yang bisa dikatakan cempreng! Dan suaraku TIDAK CEMPRENG, BOCAH!"

"Gyah! Aku tuli!" pekik Akinine sambil memejamkan matanya. Mendengar keluhan dari Akinine, Pain mingkem cenderung bengong. Konan mengap-mengap saat melihat darah mengalir keluar dari telinga kanan Akinine. Kemudian Konan menatap wajah Pain dengan tatapan horor.

"Pain! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

BLETAK!

Dan jitakan Konan berhasil menyadarkan Pain dari bengong hebatnya. Untung saja disaat bengong, tidak ada satupun ayam tetangga yang mati.

"Kita harus mengobati telinga anak ini, Pain! Bagaimanapun juga, dia manusia! Kita juga! Dan sebagai mahluk sosial kita~" Konan mulai berbacot tentang IPS. Membuat anting-anting Pain terjatuh ke tanah. Pain segera memotong perbacotan Konan.

"Dia bukan anak manusia! Dia anak setan!"

BLETAK!

"Kau gila, Pain!" bentak Konan sambil 'menabok' kepala duren sang Leader. Dan satu lagi anting milik Pain terjatuh.

"Enak saja kau memakiku seperti itu!" Pain bangkit sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Konan. Konan gelagapan. Sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Konan.

"Tolong! Ada banci kaleng, tolong! Saya mau dirampok!" jerit Konan, membuat Pain garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kau lupa? Disini hutan belantara, Konan-chan…"

"I-iya juga…" Konan menatap sekeliling. Hanya pepohonan yang mampu Konan lihat. Sementara Akinine hanya menangis sambil memejamkan mata akibat perdebatan Pain Konan yang mengerikan.

"Leader, sebaiknya kita mencari Tsunade untuk mengobati bocah ini." Ujar Konan, membuat Pain mengap-mengap. Kemudian menjentikan jari.

"Benar juga! Sekaligus untuk mengobati Tobi! Kenapa aku baru ingat, ya?"

"Mungkin karena kau bodoh." Komentar Konan, membuat Pain patah hati. Konan mendekati Akinine, kemudian menepuk pundaknya. Akinine tersentak.

"Menjauh! Kau menyakitiku!" bentak Akinine kasar, masih dengan hujan lokal lebatnya. Konan memasang senyum kecut sekecut tampang Pain.

"Yang membuatmu tuli bukan aku…"

"Menjauh! Aku tidak sudi melihat rambut duren busukmu itu!" bentak Akinine lagi. Konan naik ke akerat, ehm maksudnya naik pitam.

"KAU TULI ATAU BUTA!? INI AKU, BOCAH!"

"E-eh?" Akinine membuka matanya. Dan yang ia lihat, sebuah kunai berada di genggaman tangan Konan.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan!?"

"Katakan padaku. Dimana Tsunade!?" Konan menatap mata Akinine tajam. Akinine gelagapan.

"Kau… bilang, mencari Tsunade ya?" tanya Akinine disaat melihat gerakan mulut Konan.

"Um." Konan menggangguk.

"Di-dia pergi ke salon Orochimaru…"

-.-.-

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa melarikan diri? Kau bilang jika encokmu kumat dibanting Tobi…" Pain menyesap teh hijaunya sejenak sambil memandang Kakuzu yang masih terisak pelan. Orochimaru hanya bisa mengiklaskan tissue-nya untuk Kakuzu sang rentenir kismin. Konan melipat-lipat origami berbentuk simpanse, Tsunade mengobati Akinine, dan Kabuto tertawa nista melihat gelas bekas wadah muntahan Tsunade menjadi gelas yang Pain gunakan untuk minum.

'Khukhukhu… walau penuh tragedi, tapi ada hiburan untuk hari ini…' batin Kabuto.

"Hiks… hiks… aku, aku… aku menaiki bajaj. Sebagai bayarannya, aku memberikan buku ensiklopedia tentang ikan milik Kisame." tutur Kakuzu sambil menjambak-jambak rambut Orochimaru saking frustasi mengingat penderitaannya. Orochimaru berdo'a, semoga Kakuzu tidak mendapati rambutnya yang beruban.

"Apakah kalian bisa tenang!? Aku sedang mengobati telinga seorang bocah!" bentak Tsunade sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Akinine yang kesakitan dalam prosesi pengobatan terus menerus menyerang Tsunade dengan 'Hujan lokal no jutsu' andalannya.

Pain mengelus-elus kepala Kakuzu pelan, memberikan ketegaran pada hati Kakuzu yang telah ditinggalkan oleh kekasih hati. Uangnya. Tak pelak, kejadian tersebut membuat hati Konan terasa perih teriris gergaji mesin. Kakuzu sedikit merasa tenang karena sang leader nampak simpati dan peduli padanya.

"Hiks… hiks… aku ingin balas dendam terhadap Tobi!" kemarahan Kakuzu timbul juga. Pain berdecak kesal mendengar ucapan dari kelompoknya itu.

"Tidak boleh, Kakuzu. Bagaimanapun juga, Tobi adalah anggota Akatsuki. Jika dia salah, kita harus menunjukan jalan yang benar…" tiba-tiba Pain mendadak alim. Membuat Konan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi kenapa disaat kau berurusan dengan bocah rambut kuning itu, kau tidak bisa memberi toleransi?" tanya Konan. Pain menanggapinya dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Karena itu menyangkut Konan-chan…" balas Pain. Kakuzu mencak-mencak.

"Jadi, jika itu tidak menyangkut Konan, kau tidak peduli!?" Kakuzu menyiapkan sebuah meja rias milik Orochimaru sebagai benda yang akan ia lempar kearah sang leader. Pain mengap-mengap.

"Ti-tidak! Bu-bukan begitu! Ka-kau juga salah, Kakuzu!" Orochimaru segera mencegah aksi brutal Kakuzu. Bisa saja omset salon Orochimaru turun drastis tanpa meja rias. Kakuzu memandang Orochimaru tajam.

"Apa salahku!?"

"Kau bilang, jika Uchiha mengigau disaat sakit, itu berbahaya. Jika tidurnya terganggu, dia bisa memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda. Mungkin kau menjaganya dengan tidak benar, Kakuzu!"

JLEEEPP.

Kakuzu terpaku, bukan tergergaji. Diletakannya sang meja rias ke tempat asalnya. Mata Kakuzu mulai berkaca-kaca dan berjendela-jendela lagi. Pain segera memeluk Kakuzu, karena kasihan jika Orochimaru selalu menjadi korban tangisan Kakuzu tiri.

"Tenang Kakuzu, tenang… keep calm and love money…" ceramah sang leader.

"Hiks… hiks… aku telah menjerumuskan Tobi…"

"Tidak, kau tidak menjerumuskannya. Benar kan, Orochimaru?" tanya Pain, mencari pendapat. Orochimaru manggut-manggut.

"Benar kan, Konan-chan?"

"…" tidak ada balasan.

"Konan-chan?"

-.-.-

"Hei! Pria bermata ungu! Hosh… hosh… hosh…" teriakan tersebut membuat Hidan menoleh ke samping kiri, asal suara tersebut. Mata Hidan melebar disaat melihat orang yang menyebut ciri-cirinya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat.

"Amboi, cantik sekali… Deidara saja kalah cantik." Gumam Hidan sambil berpose sekeren ehemsekiyutehem mungkin. Hidan berdiri dari duduk bersilanya. Menunggu sang gadis bermata indah tersebut datang.

"Hei, orang-orang bilang, kau peramal?" tanya sang gadis bernama Shion tersebut. Hidan manggut-manggut.

"Kau mau bertanya tentang masa depanmu?" tawar Hidan. Shion menggeleng pelan.

"Apakah kau punya buku ramalan tentang awan?" tanya Shion sambil menggunakan bahu Hidan sebagai tumpuan saking lelahnya berlari. Jantung Hidan duk-duk ser.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak punya, nona. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Shion."

"Sebenarnya, untuk apa kau mencari buku tentang awan?"

"Coba kau lihat ke angkasa." Pinta Shion dengan jari telunjuknya mengarah ke sebuah gumpalan awan. Hidan memandang awan yang Shion tunjuk. Kemudian Hidan mengap-mengap.

"Demi Jashin! Awan itu, awan itu~!"

"Ya, kau lihat bentuknya?"

"Iya! Seperti upil Uchiha Madara!"

BLETAK!

Dan Shion menabok Hidan dengan mangkok ramen. Tentu saja mangkok ramen. Sedari tadi, Hidan meramal disekitar kedai Ichiraku.

"Kau buta!? Lihat bentuknya! Seperti bola dengan~"

"Bola Pokemon?"

BLETAK!

"Bukan, bodoh!" bentak Shion kesal. Hati Hidan remuk redam dibentak oleh Shion. Anak-anak yang mengelilingi Hidan dan Shion hanya cekikikan geli.

"Awan itu berbentuk bola, dengan awan berbentuk 9 ekor dibagian atas!" ujar Shion dengan tampang serius. Hidan kembali mengamati awan itu. Ucapan Shion memang benar.

"Tapi… bentuknya memang mirip seperti upil Uchiha Madara." Tambah Hidan.

BLETAK!

"Dan kau tau artinya apa?" kini Shion memandang mata ungu Hidan lekat. Hidan menggangguk.

"Iya, kau benar. Ini masalah."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." Tambah Shion.

"Arti dari awan itu…"

"Ya, aku tau. Aku hanya memastikannya melalui buku ramalan tentang awan."

"Tidak, tidak boleh terjadi!" Hidan histeris.

-.-.-

"Tobi!?" Konan memasuki markas dengan tergesa-gesa. Puluhan semut berjejer di lantai mengikuti jejak-jejak air bekas kobokan tangan anggota Akatsuki minggu lalu. Konan memandang ilpil bercak-bercak air tersebut.

'Pantas saja Kakuzu bisa menangis meraung-raung seperti tadi. Ternyata air kobokan itu sangat bau.' Pikir Konan sambil menutup hidung. Konan melangkahi para semut, tidak peduli apakah kakinya juga menginjak para semut yang malang tanpa sengaja.

"Tobi! Kau dimana!?" Konan memasuki setiap ruangan. Namun tidak ada yang Konan temui selain keadaan ruangan yang berantakan.

"Tobi! Jika kau muncul, aku akan memberikanmu lolipop!"

"Benarkah?" sebuah suara muncul dari belakang Konan. Konan tersentak dan berbalik. Sosok manusia dengan jubah Akatsuki dan memakai topeng berbentuk rumah siput keong racun.

"Tobi, kenapa kau menyiksa Kakuzu sedemikian rupa?" tanya Konan.

"Lolipopnya?"

"Gah, kau ini!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberikan lolipop untukku, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah membelinya." Ucap sosok itu sambil menunjukan 2 buah lolipop dari balik jubahnya.

"Oh, dan satu lagi. Apa kau ingin tau kegunaan lolipop ini?" dan Konan menggangguk. Membuat sosok itu tersenyum bak Sadako lagi reunian dengan Sundel bolong.

"Untuk menggaet juubi."

"A-apa maksudmu!?"

-.-.-

Dimana Itachi, Sasori, Zetzu, Deidara, dan Kisame? Bagaimana kabar Rock Lee dan Sakura yang notabene adalah pasangan baru? Apakah Akinine akan sembuh? Apakah Kakuzu akan menuntut Tobi? Apakah Kabuto masih tertawa cekikikan bak orang kesurupan setan kuyang? Apakah yang dibaca oleh Hidan melalui awan? Bagaimana sesungguhnya wujud upil Uchiha Madara? Apakah sosok yang Konan jumpai adalah Tobi? Benarkah lolipop bisa mengatasi amukan juubi? Kenapa Itachi menjadi penyinden? Berhasilkan Hinata dan Matsuri menggaet pujaan hati? Apakah Orochimaru memiliki uban? Apakah fict ini akan memperoleh flame!? *mata blink2* semoga ada flame! Harus ada flame! *maen pom-pom*

TBC. Tobi anak Baek Cekali.

Salam.

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa!


	6. ItachixSasuke, Senyum Konan dan TobixRin

Tobi anak sakit 6!

Biaya berobat Tobi dan Kakuzu memang membuat Itachi menyalahi kodrat. "Kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke!" Dibalik kebencian Sasuke terhadap jalan hidup Itachi, "Kau ingin bertarung, Itachi!?" senyum menggoda Konan, "Gah, sontoloyo!" pertemuan Madara Tobi, "Tobi diantarkan naluri, dan aku datang melalui strategi." dan misi menggaet juubi, diam-diam Rin…

Disclaimer, Akang Masashi Kishimoto –tidak termasuk crossover kemarin, sekarang dan mungkin yang akan datang.- Yang tau disclaimer para crossover, ngadu di review! *asah kunai*

Akinine Soak milik abang kelas. Gejala ngigau saat demam terisnpirasi dari pengalaman pribadi. ^.u

Haruskah aye mengetik peringatan berulang-ulang? Atau menambahkan peringatan berupa pair yang "WOW?"

Eh pembace IKADA!/ Euy!/ Ada bayi makan gula./ Artinye?/ Makasi reviewnya!/ Euooo…

Eh Pembace IKADA!/ Euy!/ Walaupun Tobi anak OOC udah sembuh dari demam, judul kaga bakal diganti!/ Kok gitu?/ Tobi kan masih sakit dikit./ Sakit ape?/ Sakit jiwa!/ NGEK!?

Bingung mau review apa? Silahkan jawab pertanyaan paling bawah… ^.u (emang ada yang mau review?)

-.-.-

"KATSU!"

Deidara menyalakan mercon-merconnya disepanjang jalan. Sasori hanya pasrah disaat telinganya menerima berbagai macam bunyi mercon milik Deidara. Ada mercon yang berbunyi seperti bom Nurdin Ga Ngetop, seperti jam alaram, bahkan seperti suara gajah diinjek semut. Sementara dibelakang mereka, Lee dan Sakura yang tengah duduk-duduk didalam delman tengah asik bergombal-ria.

"Lee-kun, aku bahagia saat ini!" ujar Sakura genit sambil peluk-pelukan dengan Lee yang sudah muhrimnya. Lee menyambut pelukan Sakura mesra, tidak sadar jika Naruto tengah menggores-goreskan sebuah kunai kearah tangannya akibat tersulut api cemburu. Untung saja Kyuubi adalah bijuu yang baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin update status. Luka-luka yang Naruto terima atas ulahnya sendiri langsung sembuh.

"Kau gila, bocah! Kau mau mati!?" raung Kyuubi, membuat Naruto makin gedeg.

'Tidak, aku tidak mau mati! Aku mau Sakura-chan!' batin Naruto, membuat Kyuubi sweatdrop.

"Kau ingin Naruko menjadi anak yatim, gaki?" tanya Kyuubi, membuat Naruto geleng-geleng kepala. Gaara menatap Naruto yang geleng-geleng sendiri dengan tatapan miris.

'Naruto… apakah kau menjadi gila akibat ulahku yang menguras habis semua pulsamu? Maafkan aku, Naruto…' batin Gaara.

"Sakura-chan, jangan menangis…" ujar Lee sambil menghapus air mata bahagia Sakura yang tertangkap basah (bukan kering) dari ekor mata bulatnya. Sakura terisak pelan.

"Aku, aku menangis bahagia, Rock Lee."

"Jika kau menangis, aku tidak bisa mengakui bahwa aku adalah suamimu, Rock Sakura."

"Kenapa?"

"Membuatmu tidak menangis saja aku tidak bisa. Apakah aku berhak untuk memilikimu?" ujar, atau gombal Lee. Sakura jerit-jerit bahagia. Ternyata Rock Lee adalah kopel yang bisa membuat Sakura merasa berharga.

"KATSU!"

"Deidara, apakah kau sadar 1 hal?" tanya Sasori, dengan kostum ondel-ondel yang tak pernah lekang oleh waktu. Deidara tidak begitu memperhatikan Sasori.

"Sadar akan hal apa, un?"

"Kalau sedari tadi… Itachi, Kisame dan Zetzu pergi." Dan Deidara tersentak.

-.-.-

"Itachi! Kau dimana?" seru Kisame sambil berkeliling, mencari Itachi yang hilang entah kemana. Kisame membuka tutup sebuah tong sampah terdekat, kemudian melihat kedalamnya. Terkesan tidak bisa menghirup bau, Kisame mendekatkan sang muka buluknya menuju tong sampah.

"Itachi, apa kau didalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau berada di tempat sampah lain." Dan Kisame menutup tong sampah tersebut sambil berlalu. Andaikata Kisame melirik kearah gang di depan tong sampah tersebut, mungkin Kisame akan terpekik girang mendapati Itachi. Namun sayang, author kelewat tega terhadap Kisame dan Itachi. Author tidak merestui pertemuan mereka.

"Ka-kau siapa?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap sosok yang menyandranya menuju gang kumuh tersebut. Yang menculiknya dari pesta pernikahan, yang menyeretnya kedalam gang kumuh tadi. Sosok tersebut menggunakan topeng Power Ranger, membuat Itachi tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Orang yang menyandra Itachi memasang tampang sendu dibalik awan, ehm dibalik topeng.

"Itachi…" ucap orang itu. Itachi bergidik.

"Kau siapa?"

"Kau tidak mengenali suaraku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya."

"Apakah suaraku familiar?"

"Ehm, iya."

"Apakah suaraku berat?"

"Iya."

"Suaraku indah?"

"Iya."

"Suara… Justin Bieber?"

"Ehm… ini bukan permainan Eat Bulaga, kan?" tanya Itachi yang keheranan terhadap setiap pertanyaan sosok itu. Sosok itu sweatdrop, menyadari kegoblokannya sendiri. Kemudian ia membuka topeng Power Ranger miliknya. Itachi mengap-mengap.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

"Itachi," sosok itu, Sasuke mencengkram bahu Itachi kuat, membuat Itachi meringis. "Kenapa!? Kenapa, Itachi!?"

"Ke-kenapa apanya?" tanya Itachi sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke memandang penampilan Itachi dari bawah ke atas, atas kebawah, kanan ke kiri, kiri ke kanan. Sampai matanya juling.

"Itachi, kau menghancurkan harga diri klan Uchiha dengan penampilanmu yang seperti perempuan!" bentak Sasuke, bersama hujan lokal dan efek slow motion yang dramatis. Mata Itachi menatap Sasuke nanar. Sasuke tidak tau, penampilannya yang bisa bikin ilpil mbah Madara tersebut adalah sebuah pengorbanan mulia untuk Tobi anak OOC.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke!" potong Itachi, dengan balasan hujan lokal yang lebih lebat. Jangan lupakan, efek mata berkaca-kaca dan berjendela-jendela miliknya. Hati Sasuke terkoyak sedih melihat jurus mata melas Itachi yang bikin mual satu kampung Konoha. Sedih, karena Itachi benar-benar memalukan bagi sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti, Itachi Uchiha! Demi kesenanganmu menjadi perempuan, kau menggunakan kebaya didepan umum! Kau mau membuatku malu, huh?" kali ini bukan hujan lokal yang menyambut Itachi, namun ingus Sasuke. Itachi menatap ilpil Sasuke. Secara teknis, gaya mereka sama-sama memuakan.

"Kau pikir, aku suka menjadi seperti ini? Kau… kau kira, ini adalah… adalah sebuah kesenangan?" nafas Itachi tersenggal. Mulutnya tercekat akan rasa sedih dikira bocah rempong yang suka mangkal di perempatan atas kemauan pribadi.

"Kau salah! Ini karena aku kehilangan lenteraku, Sasuke!" Itachi histeris, dan Sasuke tutup kuping. Tidak mau nasib telinganya sama seperti Akinine.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kehilangan lentera?" tanya Sasuke, membuat Itachi tersenyum kecut. Tiba-tiba, tiupan angin lembut menggelitiki wajah Itachi dan Sasuke. Konde Itachi bergoyang seiring hembusan angin. Dramatis.

"Karena aku tidak melihat jalan lain selain jalan ini, Sasuke… lenteraku hilang, jalanku gelap. Tidak ada yang mau menunjukan jalan untukku. Tidak ada, tidak ada pilihan lain."

Sasuke terpaku, bukan tergergaji. Sasuke kembali memandang Itachi yang tengah memperbaiki kondenya.

'_Sasuke's diary : Jangan pernah menghakimi seseorang tanpa mengerti latar belakang dari kesalahannya.'_

"Kau mengerti, Sasuke!?"

"Tapi kau tetap salah, Itachi! Kau menyalahi kodrat!"

"Kodrat bagiku sangat tidak penting, jika itu menyangkut seseorang yang kusayangi!"

Sasuke tersentak. Galau. Merasa bersalah terhadap sang abang. Kemudian berucap, "Kenapa kau bisa menjadi penyinden, aniki?"

"Huh? Apa pedulimu?" Itachi berkacak pinggang.

"Keh… kau itu adalah seorang Uchiha. Dan aku juga. Jadi aku berhak tau atas jalan hidupmu yang salah itu." Ujar Sasuke dengan senyum kecut. Benar, pembaca IKADA. Author tidak salah ketik. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum kecUT sekecut jeruk purUT kepada sang abang yang baek hati tidak sombong rajin bersolek.

"Ini semua karena aku kehilangan lenteraku."

"Aku tau, Itachi. Tapi maksudku, ceritakan kronologinya. Jangan menggunakan majas seperti itu."

"Tapi aku benar-benar kehilangan lenteraku, Sasuke!" Itachi mencak-mencak. Sasuke jadi ilpil melihat gaya mencak-mencak Itachi yang mirip emak-emak tidak kebagian sembako murah.

"Apa maksudmu, aniki?"

"Iya. Disaat aku datang ke Konoha bersama rombonganku, saat itu sedikit mendung. Benar, bukan? Ditambah… saat itu masih pagi-pagi buta…"

**#PLESBEK!#**

Deidara memeluk bahunya sendiri dengan tubuh gemetar. Sasori hanya memandang Itachi dari belakang. Dari balik tubuh tegap Itachi, seberkah cahaya muncul. Cahaya tersebut berasal dari sebuah lentera yang Itachi bawa. Gigi Deidara gemeletuk.

"Ke-kenapa dingin sekali, un?" tanya Deidara sambil merapat kepada sodara Pinokio berambut merah disebelahnya. Sasori ikut merapat, merasakan jika angin di pagi-pagi buta tidaklah bersahabat untuk seekor (?) kugutsu pendek macam dirinya.

"Dingin sekali, un!"

"Diam, Deidara!" bentak Itachi sambil memutar waktu, ehm memutar badannya dan menatap Deidara. Itachi berdecak sebal saat melihat Deidara dengan Sasori tengah peluk-pelukan ala Teletubis saking kedinginannya.

"Sasori, Deidara, kalian bukan muhrim." Ingat Itachi, berakibat lepasnya pelukan kedua cucu Adam dan Hawa tersebut.

"Kenapa kita tidak boleh memakai jubah Akatsuki, un?"

"Kau mau ditangkap para ANBU, kemudian dimasukan kedalam penjara, kemudian difoto-foto? Para ANBU tidak akan mengenali kita tanpa jubah." Itachi mendekatkan diri kepada Yang Maha Kuasa, ehm maksudnya kepada Deidara. Deidara menyernyit, dan Sasori update status.

Maaf, salah ketik. Sementara Sasori hanya pundung karena tidak diacuhkan.

"Difoto-foto, un?"

"Kau tidak tau? Para ANBU ngepens padamu. Setelah ngepens padaku." Ucap Itachi, membuat mata Deidara berbinar. Sasori memonyongkan congornya, merasa bahwa dirinya kalah tenar dengan Deidara.

"Iya. Mereka ngepens padamu. Katanya kau cantik."

"A-apa un!?"

"Kau memang cantik, Deidara." Komentar Sasori.

"Dan kau juga punya pens, Sasori. Katanya kau mirip Selena Gemes." Sela Itachi, membuat Sasori memandang Itachi kaku. Deidara muntah-muntah bak ibu-ibu tekdung tralala 3 bulan 3 hari 3 jam 3 menit 3 detik.

"Mirip Selena Gemez, un!?"

"Iya." Itachi kemudian mengambil sebuah danggo dari tong sampah terdekat. Ditatapnya Deidara dalam, membuat Deidara terpaku. Bukan tergergaji.

"Buka mulutmu." Perintah Itachi. Deidara mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan telapak tangannya pada Itachi.

"Bukan yang disitu…" Itachi sweatdrop melihat mulut di telapak tangan Deidara mangap.

"Aaa…" Deidara mangap, membuat Itachi tersenyum tipis.

JLEP!

"Hueeek!" Deidara muntah lagi akibat sang congornya tersumpelkan oleh danggo basi. Itachi memasang tampang kul layaknya tukang baKUL. Dan Sasori hanya mengelus-elus punggung Deidara, mencoba untuk menolong sang partner yang muntah-muntah.

"Tou-chan… boleh aku berangkat sekolah sekarang?" sebuah suara muncul dari apartemen disamping Itachi. Itachi melirik kearah sumber suara.

"Rumah si jinchuriki…"

"Tidak boleh, Naruko. Tou-chan khawatir. Sekarang mendung, dattebayo…"

"Tapi aku mau pergi sekarang!"

"Ini terlalu pagi, Naruko. Baru jam 05:15."

"Tapi aku suka datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi buta!"

"Tidak boleh! Aku tou-chan mu. Dan kau harus menurut, dattebayo!"

"Kau hanya ayah angkatku, bukan ayah kandungku!"

PRAAANG!

"Apa-apaan itu?" komentar Sasori yang mendengarkan suara gelas pecah sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Deidara. Tanpa sadar, tepukan Sasori kelewat keras. Terbukti dengan Deidara yang mulai batuk-batuk. Tidak muntah lagi.

"Da-Danna! He-hentikan, un!"

"Sudah, muntah dulu sana. Ada danggo spesial, tuh."

"Danna! Uhuk… uhuk… un!"

"Sampai jumpa, tou-chan. Aku pergi dulu."

BRRUUAAAK!

Dan pintu apartemen terbuka. Memunculkan sosok gadis berambut pirang dengan mata hitam dan paras uhukmanisuhuk-nya. Dari belakang, sang anak dikejar oleh pemimpin desa Konoha paling update.

"Naruko, kembali!"

"Jangan panggil aku Naruko, tou-chan! Aku tidak suka nama itu!" ucap sang anak sambil berlari kencang. Sang anak yang dipanggil Naruko oleh sang Hokage ter-update aka Uzumaki Naruto tersebut melirik kebelakang. Tidak menyadari sosok Itachi yang berdiri dihadapannya, eak…

JEDUUUKK!

Dan tabrakan antara Naruko dengan Itachi tak bisa terelakan. Lentera milik Itachi terjatuh, menggelinding dan hilang tertelan black hole. Itachi kelimpungan. Sementara Naruko hanya kabur sambil nyengir kunti memandang Itachi.

"Sial, gelap sekali! Katarak-ku kambuh! Kusoooo!" Itachi misuh-misuh sambil ngesot-ngesot di jalanan untuk mencari sang lentera yang padam apinya. Sementara Sasori tengah berhadap-hadapan dengan Deidara yang marah.

"Danna! Kau menepuk punggunggku terlalu keras, un!"

"Ma-maapin Sasori, Deidara!" Sasori jatuh bersimpuh dihadapan Deidara bak maling jemuran yang dipalak bencong. Dipeluknya kedua kaki Deidara, memohon untuk dimaafkan dari sang bocah mercon. Deidara memandang Sasori ilpil. Sasori lupa. Borok di kaki Deidara yang kejepit flytrap Zetzu lusa lalu belum sembuh.

"Gyah! Sakit, un!"

BRUUAAAK!

Congor Sasori tertabok oleh tangan Deidara.

'Aku dicium Deidara lewat mulut di tangannya…' pikir Sasori sambil ber-blushing-ria sebelum pingsan. Deidara memandang tangannya horor.

'Sial! Tanganku ternistakan, un!' batin Deidara.

"Lenteraku… lenteraku dimana?" Itachi masih ber-ngesot-ria di jalanan. Diraba-rabanya jalanan. Mulai dari jalan bernama kehidupan, jalan kenangan, bahkan jalan-kung pun Itachi raba-raba. Tak sengaja, Itachi mendapati selembar kertas di tangannya. Itachi segera meraih sang kertas. Kemudian membuat api dengan kertas sebagai bahan bakarnnya.

"Tunggu… apa ini?" disaat api membakar sebagian badan kertas, tulisan dari kertas tersebut mulai jelas di pengelihatan Itachi.

**Pekerjaan ini untuk semua kalangan! Muda, tua, bahkan yang masih berbentuk janin!**

"Heeh…" komentar Itachi.

**Berminat? Pergilah ke alamat ini! Jalan-kung Konoha no. 7**

**Kalau salah, tanyakan pada Ayu Ting-Ting dimana alamat yang benar.**

Itachi tersenyum sumringah. Dibejeknya sang kertas yang masih terbakar tersebut tanpa rasa takut tangannya terbakar api. Itachi meloneh ke belakang, dimana Deidara berusaha menyadarkan Sasori yang tengah pingsan. Itachi berpose bosan, ngikir kuku.

"Danna… bangun, un…" Deidara menggendong Sasori dengan gaya bak tukang panggul beras keliling pasar Senen. Ditatapnya rambut merah saudara Pinokio itu sendu. Deidara tidak menyangka. Ternyata Sasori alergi dicium.

"Ayo cepat, Deidara. Aku menemukan pekerjaan."

"Benarkah, un?"

"Demi upil Uchiha Madara…"

Dan begitulah, Itachi sampai di gedung pernikahan Rock Lee. Rambut panjang Itachi membuatnya menjadi kandidat penyinden paling terfavorit. Rambut Deidara yang kuning seperti bule tidak begitu mendukung, andaikata Deidara tidak mengakhiri kalimat dengan kata 'un.'

**#Kembali ke jalur waktu#**

"Ku-kukira…" Sasuke gagap, Itachi menunggu. "Kukira saat kau bilang kehilangan lentera… kupikir itu adalah majas…"

"Tidak, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar kehilangan lenteraku…" Itachi duduk bersimpuh, menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan sambil berkeluh kesah dalam batin yang bergejolak. Hati Sasuke berasa dikerumini ulet bulu, geli-geli perih gatel. Keadaan Itachi benar-benar kacau.

"Untuk apa kau menjadi penyinden?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjongkok di hadapan Itachi yang tengah mratapi nasibnya sebagai penyinden. Itachi menatap Sasuke sendu, seolah-olah Sasuke adalah anaknya yang pergi merantau, menjadi orang sukses, lalu kembali ke kampung namun tidak mengakui Itachi sebagai ibunya.

"Aku harus mengobati Tobi, Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga, sekalipun aku bukan teman dekatnya, aku pernah berhutang 1 botol krim anti keriput padanya. Dan kau tau bukan, jika seorang Uchiha deman? Sangat berbahaya jika ia mengigau…" Itachi menepuk kepala Sasuke sebentar. "Seperti kau, saat kecil. Kau benar-benar membuatku repot waktu itu. Itulah akibatnya jika main di Ancol sampai jam 12 malam…"

"Ja-jangan mengingatkanku akan hal itu!" cegah Sasuke cepat. Namun Itachi tidak bisa mingkem saat mengingat-ingat kenangan manis tersebut. Disaat seorang Uchiha Sasuke demam.

**#PLESBEK! –lagi– #**

Sasuke berjalan ditengah malam dengan piyama yang masih melekat di badannya. Sinar rembulan menemani langkah mungilnya malam itu. Tidak, tidak hanya itu. Tapi Itachi mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sasuke… ayo kita pulang…" bujuk Itachi pelan. Namun Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya. Sasuke terus berjalan ke depan dengan mata terpejam. Itachi memasang tampang melas.

'Kami-sama, kenapa klan-ku harus Uchiha?' batin Itachi miris sambil memandang punggung Sasuke. Itachi menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Mungkin saja, keriput Itachi timbul akibat stres mengurusi sang adik.

"Aku… mau… bertemu… Naruto…" gumam Sasuke, membuat aksi jambak-jambak rambut Itachi terhenti.

"Untuk apa?" dan Sasuke kembali meng-kacang-kan Itachi. Membuat Itachi merasa bagai barang bekas yang tak memiliki harga nilai.

"Naruto… ung…"

"Sasuke, ayo pulang…" bujuk Itachi pelan, tidak ingin mengganggu aksi 'ngelindur' Sasuke. Jika Sasuke terbangun dalam kondisi ngigau maupun ngelindur, bisa-bisa Itachi akan dipeluk Sasuke yang mengira dirinya artis Lady Gaga.

"Aku harus pergi ke rumah Naru…"

Sebuah paku berada tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Itachi yang tidak ingin adiknya menjadi OOC tu de maks segera menendang sang paku.

"Naru…"

"Penghalang 1, sukses diatasi." Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum senang. Namun…

Ada kucing didepan Sasuke!

Itachi sadar bahwa sang adik tersayang alergi terhadap kucing. Segera saja, kucing yang berada tepat didepan Sasuke Itachi tendang jauh-jauh.

"MEOOONGGG!"

"GYAH! MENJAUH!" ujar Itachi disaat sang kucing mengejar dirinya. Tak ayal, Itachi tercakar-cakar oleh kuku seekor kucing yang marah.

"Kaa-san… apakah Itachi anak durhaka? Kenapa nasib Itachi ngenes begini?" guman Itachi, yang masih dicakar-cakar oleh pussy. Beberapa meter lagi menuju apartemen Naruto…

Jalan didepan Sasuke memiliki lubang sebesar badan orang dewasa!

"Sasuke!" tanpa pikir panjang, Itachi melompat menuju kearah lobang jalan. Dengan begitu, langkah Sasuke tidak akan tersendat. Namun sanyang, Itachi yang menjadi korbannya. Korban pijakan sang adek durhaka.

"Demi upil Uchiha Madara! Sepertinya ini hari tersial untukku!" rutuk Itachi sambil memukul-mukul sang jalan yang tak berdosa. Kemudian Itachi mencari-cari sosok Sasuke. Yang rupanya sudah nyantol saja didepan pintu apartemen Naruto.

"Cepat sekali…" guman Itachi.

BRUUUAAAK!

Dengan bringasnya, Sasuke meninju pintu apartemen Naruto sampai bolong. Tanpa permisi, Sasuke memasuki kamar Naruto. Tak lama, Sasuke keluar dengan sebuah buku yang terapit di ketek lebatnya.

"Apa itu!?" Itachi bangkit dan berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa itu, Sasuke?"

"Ng… komik Pretty Cure edisi terbaru… Dobe meminjamnya seminggu yang lalu…"

Dan dengan bringasnya, Itachi mengunyah potongan pintu apartemen Naruto. Saking gregetnya.

**#Kembali ke jalur waktu.#**

"Sudah kukatakan, Itachi! Jangan ingatkan aku akan kisah memilukan itu!" tegas Sasuke sambil menampar pipi Itachi kuat. Itachi tidak sempat menghindar. Saking kuatnya 'gamparan' Sasuke, Itachi terpelanting ke belakang dan menobrok dinding hingga retak. Itachi memegangi pipinya yang memar kena gampar.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

"Apa!?" balas Sasuke gusar menjurus kasar. Itachi terkekeh pelan mendengar nada bicara sang adek'baek.'

"Kisah memilukan, atau memalukan?" lanjut, atau ledek Itachi. Membuat Sasuke naik kelas ehm, naik pitam.

"Kau ingin bertarung, Itachi!?"

"Keh… dengan senang hati, ototoo." Kemudian Itachi bangkit sambil mengusap kebayanya yang kotor. Kondenya terlepas entah kemana. Tapi Itachi tidak peduli. Itachi menaikan kembennya sedikit, agar lebih leluasa dalam pertandingan antara abang vs adek. Sasuke menyiapkan kuda-kuda, bukan kambing-kambing.

"Bersiaplah untuk kalah, Itachi!" ujar Sasuke sambil mengaktifkan mata merah iritasi ringan. Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi seruan Sasuke.

"Kau yang akan kalah, Sasuke…"

-.-.-

Konan memejamkan matanya dengan paksa. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping dan berkepang-kepang saat ini. Konan menyesal karena telah meremehkan Tobi. Andaikan Konan bisa memutar waktu, mungkin Konan tidak akan terpuruk cenderung nelangsa seperti itu. Sejuta sumpah serapah untuk Tobi tidak akan bisa membuat hati Konan sembuh dari sakit hati. Tidak, tidak juga. Tepatnya untuk partner Tobi. Madara Uchiha yang telah mengikatnya sedemikian rupa.

"Pain… kini hanya kau harapanku satu-satunya…" gumam Konan sambil menerawang kearah langit-langit, dimana sebuah kupu-kupu kertas tengah melayang-layang.

"Semoga Tobi tidak melihatmu." Tambah Konan sambil melepas kepergian sang kupu-kupu. Kupu-kupu kertas itu terbang meninggalkan Konan sendiri, kesepian, terkatung-katung tanpa belaian Yahiko (?).

Krieeeet…

Pintu tempat dimana Konan terbekep dengan badan terikat 100 gulung tali rafia terbuka, memberikan seberkas sinar menerpa wajah ca'em Konan. Mata Konan terbelalak saat melihat sosok yang membukakan pintu.

Uchiha Madara.

Yang berkacak pinggang. Dengan senyum psikopat. Dengan kaki kanan berjinjit dan kaki kiri diangkat bak balerina. Dengan pose ngupil.

Konan nyaris gagal ginjal melihat style Madara yang ngak banget. Andaikata mental Konan tidak sekuat baja, mungkin Konan akan berteriak-teriak seperti, "Aku bermata! Aku bermata! Sasori no Sasowi (?) pemain OVJ! Itachi tukang sawer! Seni adalah ledakan, dattebane!"

"Ma-Madara…" ucap Konan dengan mulut mengap-mengap plus gagap. Seringai Madara yang bikin ibu-ibu tekdung melahirkan dari mulut membuat Konan merinding. Madara mendekat kearah Konan dengan gaya berjalan bak balerina encok habis disunat. Konan kejang-kejang.

"Konan-san…"

"Kau bajing-an!"

"Aku bajing? Tidak. Aku tupai…" mendengar penuturan Madara, arwah Jiraya turut mengucapkan belasungkawa terhadap Konan. Atas ke-apesan Konan yang harus berhadapan dengan orang licik macam mbah Madara.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku harus menyadarkan Tobi dari pengaruh pergaulan sesatmu! Dasar penghasut!"

"Aku tidak mau." Balas Madara enteng sambil kikir kuku. Konan mati kutu. Walaupun tidak punya kutu.

"Kau sudah puas mengotori bajuku?." mulut Konan berbusa-busa cenderung monyong. Madara cuek.

"Belum." Jawabnya enteng. Membuat mata Konan juling.

"Karena kau menyiramkan air kobokan padaku, aku tidak bisa kabur! Si-alan!" dan hujan lokal membuat aksi ngikir kuku Madara terhenti. Madara menatap Konan tajam, memberikan tatapan membunuh dari sorot matanya.

'Akan kugunakan tubuhmu sebagai kertas minyak pembungkus nasi kucing!' batin Madara sambil memasang tampang angker.

"Namaku Madara, bocah. Bukan Alan."

"Gah! Namamu Alan! Mengaku saja! Karena air kobokanmu, bajuku kotor! Apa kau tidak tahu!? Dengan baju yang kotor seperti tindakanmu, bekerjasama dengan Tobi untuk menjinakan juubi, aku tidak mungkin berani kabur. Bisa-bisa, aku di cap sebagai orang yang tidak pernah mencuci baju!" mulut Konan berbusa bak air dalam ember yang akan dipakai untuk mencuci baju ijo ketat milik Rock Lee. Madara masih memasang tampang angker.

"Aku tempe. Bukan tahu." Balas Madara dengan nada bicara dingin sedingin hati psikopat dengan masa kecil kurang bahagia. Konan memasang tampang kecut bagaikan tukang pecut. Tampang kiyut-nya berubah drastis hingga arwah Yahiko yang melihatnya jadi sakit perut.

"Gah, sontoloyo!"

"Dan namaku bukan sontoloyo."

"Dengarkan aku dulu, kakek tua!"

"Sudah kubilang namaku Madara."

Konan depresi cenderung epilepsi. Ditariknya sang udara disekitar melalui bantuan paru-paru, kemudian Konan menghembuskannya pelan. Mencari sisa-sisa kesabaran yang mungkin tinggal segede upil semut. Kemudian, ditatapnya Madara dengan sebuah senyum menghias tampang cakep Konan. Madara melotot melihat senyuman Konan yang bisa memhasilkan perang dunia shinobi bencong pertama. Karena, tampang Konan kelewat prikitiu. Bikin ngiri para bencong taman lawang.

'Pantas saja Pain betah berada di markas buluk seperti ini jika ada seorang Konan si penebar senyum maut…' batin Madara sambil menahan nosebleed. Konan masih anteng untuk senyam-senyum menawan hati dan menawan ginjal. Madara klepek-klepek dalam hati, tapi tampang sangarnya tidak berubah. Masih konstan.

"Madara-kun…"

"Katakan maumu." Ujar Madara cepat, mengerti panggilan lemah gemulai dari Konan.

"Bebaskan aku, ya?"

"Tidak."

Konan mendumel dalam hati. jika Deidara mempraktekan senyuman mautnya untuk Sasori, curhatan Deidara tentang keberhasilan selalu mampir di kuping Konan. Konan terus berfikir, apa yang berbeda dengan senyum maut yang diajarkan dari Deidara. Tapi tidak. Konan tidak tau.

"Madara… boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tanyakan saja." Tanya Madara sambil mengalihkan pandang dari tampang cakep Konan. Tidak rela jika Konan tau bahwa Madara sudah kesemsem padanya sejak pandangan pertama.

"Bagaimana kau bisa… bertemu dengan Tobi dan berkomplot seperti ini?" dan Madara manggut-manggut mendengar pertanyaan Konan.

"Kau mau tau?"

"Iya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya."

"Mi apah?"

TWICTH!

"CEPATLAH, MA-DARA THE VIRGIN!" ujar Konan dengan congor yang monyong-monyong bak congor Angelina Jolie. Madara ilpil sejenak, tapi masih kesemsem akan tampang cakep Konan yang setara dengan tampang manis Deidara.

"Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan kisah pertemuanku dengan Tobi. Kami bertemu di warung mpok Karin. Tobi diantarkan naluri, dan aku datang melalui strategi. Bersama dedaunan hijau dan cecuit burung dara, aku dan Tobi…"

"Tidak usah menggunakan majas sampai sedemikian rupa!" ujar Konan dengan kuping nyaris tuli mendengar cerita Madara yang sok mendayu-dayu. Madara garuk panu. Entah kenapa, Madara masih kesemsem dengan Konan walaupun tampang kiyut Konan telah sirna ditelan amarah dan angkara murka (?).

**#PLESBEK!#**

Di sebuah taman Teletubis, dengan selembar tikar yang Tobi temukan disamping truk sampah terdekat. Tobi tengah duduk diam memandang langit biru. Kegalauan merasuki benaknya, bermain-main dalam pikirannya sembari terus membuat hatinya bimbang. Bimbang akan rencananya mencari lolipop. Disaat menghirup aroma rumput, sosok Rin Nohara tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan sang Uchiha. Tidak, tidak salah baca. Di hadapannya…

"Obito!" dan sosok tersebut memanggil Tobi. Namun Tobi hanya cuek bebek saja.

'Itu pasti hanya hayalanku tentang Rin.' Pikir Tobi sambil memalingkan muka dari sosok tersebut.

"Oi, Obito no baka!"

'Hanya mimpi, hanya mimpi.'

"Obito! Bapak kamu kenek angkot ya?"

Dan Tobi diam. Membiarkan sosok itu berkoar-koar sendiri bak orang gila yang tengah berdemo tentang harga BBM. Sebenarnya Tobi ingin berbalik dan melihat sosok Rin lagi. Namun sayang, gengsi mengalahkan rasa kangennya.

"Ah, Obito-kun! Bapak kamu tukang kenek ya?"

'Biarkan saja, Obito. Sekalipun itu adalah Rin-chan, dia anak jahat. Tega-teganya dia tidak membalas cintamu.' Pikir Tobi sambil mencengkram bahunya erat, merasa sakit hati saat ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Rin. Mungkin saja Rin tidak akan menolah Tobi disaat matang. Tapi saat Rin menolak cinta Tobi, Tobi masih mentah.

"Obito! Ayah kamu pasti kenek angkot, kan? Abisnya dulu kamu sering teriak-teriak 'I love you Rin-chan!' Iya kan? Benar, kan?"

"Kau hanya hayalan. Rin sudah mati."

"Ck. Setidaknya di hatimu aku masih hidup, Obito!"

Tobi sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk melepas rindu dengan Rin, sekalipun sosok itu hanya bayangan semu atau genjutsu belaka. Gengsinya musnah ditelan blek hol dan kerinduan sedalam sumur Sadako. Tobi berbalik, kemudian tersentak akibat jarak wajah mereka yang kelewat dekat. Rin sudah nongkrong di tikar, bersama Tobi.

"Kata Jashin-sama kau sedang sakit. Ya sudah, aku menjengukmu saja!" ucap sosok Rin sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya dengan topeng Tobi. Tobi gelagapan. Namun apa daya, Tobi sudah kesemsem dengan sosok tersebut. Mau menjauhkan tampangnya dari tampang Rin, kaga rela…

"Suhu tubuhmu hangat, Obito…" komentar sosok Rin. "Kenapa kau bisa demam, huh?" tanya sosok Rin kepo. Tapi Tobi mengacangkan pertanyaan Rin.

"Rin, kau ninja medis kan?"

"Kau ini… kau demam. Bukan anmesia ataupun alzheimer, baka." Ledek Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau kau seorang ninja medis, bisakah kau mengobati hatiku?"

"Hatimu?"

"Saat aku melihatmu berduaan dengan Kakashi, hatiku sakit. Bisa kau mengobatinya?" tanya Tobi sambil menatap wajah Rin sendu. Rin tersenyum, kemudian…

BLETAK!

"Jadi Rin… kau itu arwah atau apa? Kenapa kau bisa memukulku?" Tobi mengusap kepalanya yang benjol berbentuk telur paskah. Sosok Rin hanya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sambil senyam-senyum gaje. Wajah sosok Rin memerah malu. Gombalin Rin Nohara? Think again.

"Aku datang kemari ingin membertahukanmu, Obito. Pergilah kau menuju warung mpok Karin." Ucap sosok Rin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tobi. Tobi hanya menatap sosok Rin dengan tatapan heran.

"Untuk apa aku kesana?"

"Kau bilang mau membeli lolipop…" dan sosok Rin berjalan mundur, menjauhi Tobi. Membuat Tobi kelimpungan.

"Kenapa kau.. berjalan mundur?"

"Aku harus pergi."

"Rin! Jangan pergi!" Tobi berusaha untuk menggapan tangan Rin. Namun sosok Rin menepisnya.

"Kalau kau mau aku kembali," Rin tersenyum. "Carilah Madara…"

"Madara?"

"Kami-sama dan Jashin-sama akan mempertemukan kalian, Obito! Ganbatte ne!"

Kemudian sosok Rin melompat keatas pohon dan pergi. Meninggalkan Tobi sendirian, di taman Teletubis, dengan tekad kuat membeli lolipop dan menemukan Madara.

-.-.-

Kemanakah Zetzu pergi? Apakah Kisame akan menemukan Itachi? Apakah Sasuke akan membunuh Itachi? Apakah Pain berhasil menolong Konan? Kapan aksi galau Kakuzu tamat? Dimanakah Matsuri akan membeli jus alpokat? Apakah arti ramalan awan bola yang dilihat Hidan dan Shion? Apakah Konan berhasil merayu Madara? Benarkah bahwa sosok itu adalah arwah Rin? Bisakah Tobi sembuh dari OOC-nya? Sejak kapan Naruto memiliki anak angkat bernama Naruko? Siapakah Akinine sebenarnya? Dan siapakah pair baru yang akan author pilih untuk menyemarakan fict GAJE ini?

TBC. Taki gakure, Best Country.

Salam. Kalong no kitsune!

-NB : Kalau bisa, jawab pertanyaan diatas.-


	7. Tentang Rin dan Akinine

Tobi anak sakit 7!

Pertemuan Madara dan Tobi hanyalah rekayasa. "Aku akan menjadi Uchiha paling kiyut di muka bumi!" Akinine harus sabar menghadapi Kakuzu yang gila harta. "Jadi tolong acuhkan aku!" Disaat ramalan Shion dan Kazuhi terucap, "Sangat mengerikan…"Rin tengah berkutat dengan buku milik Itachi.

Disclaimer, warning dan lain-lainnya liat di chap kemaren…. *ketauan males ngetik*

e-ehehe… kaga, kaga gitu. Aye hanya takut jika warning aye menuhin fict. Ehehe… *garuk panu*

segilas inpo : acuh artinya peduli. Jadi, tidak acuh artinya tidak peduli. Jangan keliru ya… :D *karena di fict ini ada kata 'acuh tak acuh'*

tentang fict : ini bukan yaoi TobiDei, SasoDei, KisaKuzu, apalagi SasuItachi. Nasib-lah yang membuat mereka nampak seperti pair. Umur Naruko adalah 13 tahun.

tanya : haruskan fict ini discontinued? Bukan, bukan karena aye kaga tau kelanjutannya. Tapi… aye rasa fict ino kelewat GaJe. Dan… ngetiknya 'Zetzu' atau 'Zetsu' yang bener? *muka polos sepolos kain kafan*

-.-.-

**#Masih plesbek!#**

**Jam 11 siang**

'Madara… kenapa harus Madara?' batin Tobi yang tengah mengalami sindrom galau kuadrat kali nelangsa bagi dilema. Sementara sosok Rin tengah megepalkan tangan erat sambil mengintip Tobi dari balik pohon toge.

'Pergilah ke warung Karin, Tobi!' batin orang itu sambil menghentak-hentakkan sang kaki layaknya Adi Wiguna dalam pilem melodrama berjudul 'Demi Tuhan!'

'Jika aku gagal, aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang murid!' batin sosok yang memang asli Rin Nohara, no hoax. Rin menjambak-jambak pohon toge terdekat, menyalurkan emosi tingkat kabupaten tersebut agar tidak menyeruak kemana-mana.

"Ah, untuk apa aku memperdulikan Rin? Dia kan sudah mati. Pasti, kejadian tadi… mimpi." Ucap Tobi sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Ucapan Tobi yang bisa dikatakan cukup keras tersebut membuat Rin mengap-mengap.

'Ja-jadi sejak aku mati… dia tidak menghiraukanku!?' batin Rin.

"Tapi… kalau itu mimpi, kenapa kepalaku benjol?" dan Tobi mengusap benjol mekar di kepalanya. Kemudian Tobi berlari menuju sungai jernih, ngaca. Rin mengikuti. Bersembunyi dibalik selendang-selendang para bidadari yang tengah digombali Jaka Tarub dengan lagu Coboi Junior.

'Selendang siapa ini? Ah, persetan.' Rin kembali mengamati Tobi yang lagi ngaca. Efek sinar matahari yang menerpa badan Tobi membuat Rin sekilas mengira bahwa Tobi adalah bidadari jatuh dari surga dihadapannya.

"Kata Minato-sensei, mengecek uang palsu caranya adalah dilihat, diraba, diterawang. Berarti kalau mengecek benjol ini palsu atau tidak…" Tobi melepas topeng jeruk oranye keong racun miliknya, agar pandangan matanya lebih detail. Dipandanginya sang benjol dari pantulan air sungai.

"Dilihat, mirip benjol." Tobi menggangguk cepat.

"Diraba…" tangan Tobi meraba-raba sang benjol dengan seksama.

"Ketebalan benjol, 10 cm. Diameter benjol, 5 cm. Sakit? Sangat.." Tobi memakai topengnya kembali.

"Diterawang…" Tobi garuk panu. "Bagaimana caranya? Ah terserah. Baik, ini benjol asli no hoax."

"Obito no baka…" gumam Rin.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin arwah bisa memukulku seperti itu? Dan kalau itu bukan arwah, bagaimana bisa dia tau tentang misiku mencari lolipop?" tanya Tobi kepada rumput yang bergoyang, semut yang push up, dan kepada angin yang menari. Namun tidak, mereka tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tobi. Rin tepok jidat.

'Obito, maafkan aku.' Batin Rin sambil menatap Tobi sendu.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku akan membeli lolipop di warung mpok Karin saja. Aku benar-benar memerlukan lolipop itu untuk kuberikan kepada Akimichi Chouji. Kalau benar aku akan bertemu Madara, artinya Rin itu benar-benar arwah." Gumam Tobi sambil berjalan pelan menuju warung mpok Karin.

**#Kembali ke jalur waktu#**

"Begitulah. Tobi menuruti kemauan Rin. Pergi ke warung mpok Karin dan bertemu denganku." Ucap Madara, menyisakan rasa janggal di pikiran Konan.

"Tunggu dulu!" protes Konan sambil menatap tampang Madara. Madara balas menatap Konan.

" Tobi bilang, dia mencari lolipop untuk menggaet juubi. Tapi kenapa kau bilang… untuk diberikan kepada Chouji!?"

"Kau tidak percaya terhadap ceritaku?" tanya Madara dengan suara berat. Dahi Konan jadi penuh urat karena mendengar cerita dari Madara yang bisa dikatakan tidak akurat.

"Tidak sama sekali! Dan, Rin Nohara? Bukankah dia sudah…"

"Aku akan menceritakanmu perihal Rin." Jawab Madara.

**#PLESBEK LAGI!#**

**Jam 10 pagi**

Sebuah makan dengan rerumputan liar yang tumbuh disekelilingnya menjadi perhatian Madara. Sebuah cangkul berukuran sedang, pemberian dari Hashirama saat ulang tahun Madara yang ke-7 kini tergeletak manja di pundak Madara. Seringai Madara dikala pagi itu cukup membuat para hewan yang kebetulan lewat disana memilih pergi. Seringai Madara memang mengerikan.

"Sekarang saatnya." Ucap Madara singkat sambil mendekati sang makam lusuh. Makam seorang kunoichi kondang berambut coklat sebahu.

Rin Nohara.

Sang cangkul yang awalnya bebas bermanja-manja di pundak Madara kini harus menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai cangkul. Sebagai cangkul yang baek, sang cangkul pasrah saja saat Madara mengarahkan dirinya kearah makam Rin. Tidak bisa melawan, berontak, atau protes. Itulah cangkul yang setia pada majikannya.

"Cangkul cangkul cangkul yang dalam. Menggali makam di kebun kita. Lalala~" senandung cempreng Madara, membuat author nyaris muntah didepan laptop. Dengan semangat 45, Madara mencangkul sang makam hingga seperangkat alat sholat, ehm…hingga seperangkat kerangka manusia muncul di permukaan. Seringai nista kembali bertengger di wajah buluk Madara dikala kerangka Rin muncul ke permukaan. Diangkatnya sang kerangka, kemudian Madara memandang sang kerangka dengan seksama.

"Sesuai ramalan primbon. Hari ini, pada jam 10 pagi, aku bisa menghidupkan mayat!" seru Madara dengan nada riang cenderung mirip tante girang. Sebuah kain putih panjang yang tersembunyi dibalik belahan keteknya Madara keluarkan. Ditutupinya tengkorak Rin dengan kain tersebut. Kemudian Madara berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangan diatas tengkorak Rin yang terbalut pakaian lusuh.

"Mm… mantranya tadi bagaimana?" Madara berfikir sejenak, kemudian menutup mata.

"Din si Udin punya anak goblok. Sim salabim jadi apa prok-prok-prok!"

Tidak ada perubahan. Madara menghela nafas.

"Heh… Dengan kekuatan upil, aku akan membangkitkanmu!"

Tetap tidak ada perubahan. Madara bergeming sejenak.

"Bagaimana kalau…" Madara menyeringai. "Oi udah imsyak woi! Sahur udah lewat!" teriak Madara didekat tulang telinga Rin.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

Terlihat gerakan dari kain putih yang menutupi tengkorak Rin. Madara tersenyum senang.

"KYAAA! AKU BELUM SAHUUUR!" dan akhirnya, sodara-sodara sebangsa setanah air. Rin Nohara, dengan otot, kulit, organ tubuh dan lain-lainnya bangkit dari tidur panjang. Tangan Rin menggapai-gapai keatas, memberikan reaksi terhadap teriakan Madara.

"Cukup! Teriakanmu bisa membuat semua orang tuli! Lagipula, ini sudah lebaran!" seru Madara, mengingatkan Rin yang mulai lupa daratan. Tangan Rin menyibak kain putih yang menutupi tubuhnya. Rin terbelalak.

"Kyaa! Kenapa bajuku lusuh begini!?" protes Rin sambil bangkit dari posisi telentang. Rin menatap baju lusuhnya dengan tatapan nanar. Sementara Madara hanya memandang sosok Rin dengan tatapan…

Kepengen.

"Boleh juga…" ucap Madara refleks saat melihat baju lusuh Rin. Telunjuk Madara menuding baju lusuh Rin, membuat Rin menyernyit heran.

"Ke-kenapa kau menunjuk kearahku!?" tanya Rin sambil berjalan mundur. Mencurigai tudingan tangan Madara yang menunjuk kearahnya. Nalar Rin bekerja, mengira bahwa maksud dari tudingan tersebut adalah buruk seburuk muka Orochimaru.

"Ka-kau… HENTAI!"

Plaaak!

Dan dengan suara gamparan tersebut, pipi Madara memar-memar bak telur ceplok kelindes motor balap milik Syahrini (?). Pelototan tajami Madara yang tak terima atas perlakuan tidak menyenagkan dari seonggok Rin Nohara ternyata kagak mempan. Rin memandang Madara kesal.

"Hentai bagaimana!?" tanya Madara sambil memegangi pipinya yang memar kena gampar. Rin balas memelototi Madara tajam, bahkan lebih tajam dari bambu runcing.

"Tentu saja hentai! Kenapa kau menunjuk kearahku dengan tatapan seperti itu!?" ujar Rin cepat sambil mengambil kain putih panjang milik Madara, kemudian menutupi bajunya yang lusuh serta sobek-sobek dengan sang kain. Madara garuk kepala.

"Bodoh… aku tidak hentai! Yang hentai itu Yahiko!" bentak Madara, membuat Yahiko bersin-bersin dari surga, dihadapan Jiraya. Eaaa…

"La-lalu kenapa kau menunjuk bajuku!?" tanggap Rin sambil menuding upil Madara yang sedikit mencuat dari lubang hidungnya. Madara manyun, dengan congornya mencuat maju, memberikan kesan bahwa dirinya adalah manusia yang unyu.

Dan sayang sekali. Madara sudah lupa umur jika ingin dikatai sebagai kakek-kakek menggemaskan.

"Karena bajumu sangat bagus! Dan aku ingin memilikinya!" balas Madara gusar, membuat Rin mengap-mengap. Tak disangka, ternyata Madara penyuka barang-barang antik. Antik cenderung nyentrik.

"Ka-kau aneh…"

"Bukan. Aku Madara."

"Ngeh…" reaksi Rin, dengan ekspresi masem yang tertangkap oleh ekor mata Madara. Madara mengikuti gaya Rin, memasang tampang masem. Rin geregetan. Menghela nafas, dan sebuah fakta baru muncul di pikirannya.

"Seingatku… bukankah aku sudah… mati?" ucap Rin sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Madara menggangguk pelan sambil menyeringai. Membuat Rin merinding saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

"Dan aku yang menghidupkanmu." Ucap Madara, membuat Rin terbelalak kaget. Rin melangkahkan kaki mulus semulus kulit nangkanya kedepan, merapat pada sang Uchiha tua.

"Ka-kau? Kau serius?"

"Tanyakan pada Jashin jika kau perlu. Demi semua upil yang pernah kuraup, aku yang menghidupkanmu."

"Keh… demi upil… kalau benar, apa tujuanmu menghidupkanku?" dan pertanyaan dari seonggok Rin Nohara membuat seringai Madara makin lebar selebar mulut kuchisake onna. Telapak tangan Madara yang kekar namun kotor karena terkena tanah kemudian menepuk ubun-ubun Rin. Membuat Rin tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa kau menyentuh rambutku!? Tanganmu kotor, kakek tua!" bentak Rin, dengan hujan lokal yang maha dahsyat. Madara nyaris budek, andaikata congek di telinganya tidak menghambat frekuensi seruan Rin merasuki gendang telinganya.

"Cerewet. Aku menghidupkanmu, karena ingin mengetahui…" tiba-tiba pandangan Madara berubah sendu, membuat Rin kembali menyernyit.

"I-ingin tau apa?" tanya Rin sambil memandang ilpil Madara yang tengah memainkan kedua jarinya bak Hyuuga Hinata ketahuan main ludruk oleh Hiashi.

"Ka-kapan…"

"Hem?"

"Kapan Naruto akan tayang lagi di Global TV?"

Rin sweatdrop akut.

"A-ayolah…" Madara makin menunjukan tingkah manjanya, membuat Rin ingin muntah. "A-aku ingin tau reaksi para penggemar Naruto yang tidak bisa nonton Naruto di youtube a-atau baca komiknya lewat internet saat melihatku… pa-pasti mereka pikir, aku Uchiha paling kiyut kan? Iya kan?"

Ucapan menjijikan dari Madara membuat Rin nyaris mati kejang-kejang. Dicengkramnya bahu Madara erat, kemudian diguncang-guncangkan sekuat tenaga. Mencoba untuk bertingkah dramatis, namun sayangnya yang nampak adalah autis.

"Kumohon, Madara! Pertanyaan gilamu membuatku ingin mati lagi!"

"Eh?"

"Kiyut katamu? Tidak! Mukamu buruk rupa! Uchiha yang paling kiyut itu Obito, kakek tua!"

"A-apa kau bilang?"

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang ingin eksis di televisi? Tidak! Aku juga! Dan jika kau ingin eksis, salahkan KPI!"

"Tunggu!" kini Madara berontak, dengan mencengkram bahu Rin erat. Membuat Rin meringis kecil. Madara menatap mata Rin dalam, dan Rin kembali merinding.

"O-Obito… kiyut katamu!?"

"Ti-tidak! Kutarik kembali kata-kataku! Obito tidak kiyut! Di-dia unyu!"

Dan dengan ucapan refleks tersebut, tangan kekar kotor dan bau jengkol Madara mulai mencekek leher jenjang Rin dengan biadap.

"KAU BERDUSTA! AKULAH UCHIHA PALING KIYUT DAN UNYU DI MUKA BUMI!" bentak Madara sambil melepaskan kecekannya sebelum mendorong Rin sampai nyungsep dengan tidak elit. Rin hanya bisa pasrah saat congornya tak sengaja mencium sang cangkul milik Madara.

"Ka-kau… kau Uchiha yang paling buluk di-di muka bumi… Uchiha yang paling kiyut… hanya… hanya Izuna, Obito, Sasuke dan Itachi…"

"U-uapah!? Ke-kenapa… KENAPA OBITO DAN ITACHI KERIPUT BISA MASUK KATEGORI UNYU!?" bersamaan dengan terpaan hujan lokal, Rin mengap-mengap saat Madara membentaknya.

"Coba… kau tanyakan reader…" ucap Rin dengan nada takut. Membuat pandangan Madara beralih kepada para pembaca IKADA.

Jika ada yang membaca bagian ini, nyawa anda dalam bahaya.

"Ketik! Ketikdi review bahwa aku adalah Uchiha paling kiyut dan unyu di muka bumi! Ketik!" bentak Madara sambil kembali menatap Rin tajam. Rin telen ludah dengan badan gemetar. Takut jikalau Madara akan menjadikannya opor lebaran.

"Kau…"

"Iya?"

"Dimana Sasuke, Itachi dan Obito?"

"Sasuke dan Itachi sedang reunian di gang kumuh… sementara Obito… dia sedang menggalau di taman teletubis…"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Da-dari chapter sebelumnya… aku membacanya bersama Minato-sensei dari surga…"

Madara gigit jari.

"Kenapa Obito menggalau di taman teletubis?"

"Dia… bingung harus mencari lollipop dimana… ugh…" ringis Rin sambil meraba sikunya yang berdarah. Tapi Madara cuek bebek ayam saja terhadap penderitaan sang ninja medis.

Dan menurut Madara, ninja medis tidak perlu dikasihani saat terluka.

Benar-benar cuek.

"Oi! Nona berambut coklat!"

"I-iya?"

"Seret Obito menuju warung mpok Karin! Buat seolah-olah kami kebetulan bertemu disana, dan jangan beritau apa-apa soal masalah ini! Jika dia bertanya kenapa harus kesana, katakan bahwa disana ada obral lollipop!"

"Ke-kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

"Karena jika kau menolak, akan kuhidupkan sensei-mu. Kemudian, akan kucukur semua rambut durennya itu! Huahahahahahah!" Madara tertawa nista, membuat Rin terdiam tanpa kata. Sementara Minato dan Kushina yang tengah mengintip Kakashi dan Iruka yang lagi gombal-gombalan dari surga tengah cekikikan GaJe. Fujodanshi.

"Tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mencukur semua rambut Minato-sensei! Bisa-bisa, Minato-sensei kena talak dari Kushina-san! Kau jahat… jahat, kakek tua!"

"Namaku Madara, bukan kakek tua."

"Aaa, terserahlah!"

"Silahkan pergi untuk membujuk Obito pergi menuju warung Karin, dan rambut sensei-mu akan selamat." Ucap Madara tegas. Membuat Rin tak bisa membantahnya.

'Obito… apapun yang terjadi, ini demi kebaikan sensei kita…' batin Rin sambil melenggang pergi. Namun sebelum Rin berbalik, Madara mencengkram lengan Rin. Membuat Rin berhenti dengan mata membulat.

"A-apa?" tanya Rin sambil berbalik dengan gerakan patah-patah. Didapatinya Madara yang tengah menatapnya datar.

"Kau yakin akan pergi dengan pakaian itu?"

"O-oh…" wajah Rin memerah malu. "Ka-kau benar…"

**#Kembali ke jalur waktu#**

"Ja-jadi… jadi, Tobi tidak berniat untuk menjinakan juubi? La-lalu… lalu kenapa dia… kenapa dia bilang…" tanya Konan terbata, sementara Madara hanya menatap wajah Konan yang menyiratkan nestapa (?).

"Bukan Tobi. Tapi aku."

"Kau!?"

"Aku yang memintanya untuk menjinakan juubi. Sebagai imbalan, aku yang membayarkan lollipop-nya. Tapi, resiko menjinakan juubi adalah mati."

"Katakan yang jelas, Madara!"

"Khukhukhu… aku membujuk Obito untuk menjinakan juubi. Kubilang, juubi bisa mengantar kami menuju Rin. Jika Obito berhasil menjinakan juubi, aku akan menyerang Konoha. Membunuh Itachi, Sasuke dan Obito di Konoha karena telah merebut gelarku. Dan jika dia tidak berhasil menjinakan juubi, dia akan mati…"

"Ka-kau…"

"Dan jika Tobi mati, aku akan menjadi Uchiha paling kiyut di muka bumi!"

JEGEEERRR!

Tubuh Konan gemetar saat mendengar tawa Madara yang kelewat nista. Hati kecil Konan meringis saat mengetahui rencana licik Madara. Selama Konan hidup, belum pernah Konan mendengar sebuah konspirasi selicik rancangan sang Uchiha tua bangkotan mbah Madara. Nyali Konan ciyut. Madara sangat kejam melebihi ibu tiri Cinderella.

"Aku jenius, bukan?" tanya Madara sambil memperlihatkan seringainya. Konan memandang tampang buluk Madara dengan rasa gedeg campur dendam kesumat. Andaikata Konan adalah seonggok jinchuriki kyuubi, mungkin saja kepala Madara sudah lepas sejak tadi.

"Demi sebuah ambisi, kau rela mengorbankan Tobi?"

"Kenapa? Apakah itu kesalahan besar? Bukan hanya aku, tapi orang lain juga melakukannya! Apakah kau tidak pernah melihat ke luar, Konan-san? Koruptor contohnya. Dia mengorbankan hidup masyarakat miskin sebagai pemuas nafsunya pada uang!"

Kakuzu bersin.

"Keh, dan kau sama saja seperti koruptor itu! Bahkan, kau lebih buruk! Alasanmu tidak bisa diterima!" dengan terpaan hujan lokal, sebuah komentar Konan lontarkan untuk pemikiran Madara. Madara menghela nafas panjang, menghilangkan segenap emosi. Madara harus gentle, tidak boleh marah-marah kepada Konan bak anak SMP labil yang kena kanker a ka KANtong KERing.

"Persetan, itu bukan masalah untukku."

"Tapi itu masalah untukku! Karena Tobi… adalah rekanku!"

Sekarang Tobi bersin.

"Hah, kau ini… diamlah, dan tunggu kabar dariku. Do'a-kan Tobi, semoga proses kematiannya akan sangat menyakitkan…" kemudian Madara melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Konan. Dengan seribu desah kecewa dan putus asa dari kunoichi berambut biru.

'Pain, kumohon datanglah…' rutuk Konan sambil menahan mewek, takut jikalau Tobi keburu ko'it. Bagaimana nanti jika Tobi menjabat gelar inalilahi? Siapa nanti yang akan menjadi alaram pagi para member Akatsuki? Setiap pagi, Hidan dan Tobi selaku member ter-heboh adalah alaram yang tak bisa dibekep dengan tombol 'stop/jeda.'

-.-.-

Kabuto membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sambil menatap kedua tamunya dengan tatapan miris. Helaan nafas, deheman kecil, bahkan sampai teriakan melengking Kabuto saat menyanyi lagu berjudul 'Leak ngakak mabuk asmara' beberapa menit lalu tidak dapat mengubah ekspresi Akinine dan Kakuzu.

"_Kabuto-kun, main TOD yuk?"_

"_Iya, baiklah!"_

Terkenang sebuah plesbek manis antara Kabuto dan Orochimaru. Dimana, disaat Kabuto galau ditinggal Sasuke yang pergi merantau bersama tim Taka, Orochimaru dengan suka rela mengajak Kabuto bermain TOD. Dan akibat dari permainan terkutuk itu, Orochimaru harus rela memendekan rambut hitam gemerlap kemilau cetar membahana miliknya.

Poor Orochimaru.

"Hei kalian! Ayo kita bermain TOD!" ucap Kabuto, dengan suara cempreng cenderung melengking. Membuat telinga Akinine yang baru sembuh dari ke-tuli-annya berdengung hebat binti maha dahsyat. Kakuzu tidak acuh. Mata ijonya menatap hampa kearah alat make-up milik Orochimaru. Miris.

"Kyaa! Telingaku sayang!" jerit Akinine sambil menutup sang kuping. Kabuto menghela nafas berat meratapi nasibnya yang ter-kacang-mahal-kan oleh sang ninja bercadar serta berhijab.

Ya, bercadar. se pelit-pelitnya Kakuzu, ia akan menyisihkan uang untuk membeli cadar cadangan. Dan cadar itu sangat berguna disaat cadar lamanya tertinggal di markas Akatsuki.

"Oi cadar! Aku bicara bersamamu! Jadi tolong acuhkan aku!"

Dan Kakuzu terdiam membisu. Membuat jiwa Kabuto benar-benar tergoncang. Terkacangkan adalah hal yang membuat suasana canggung, pembaca IKADA. Maklumi…

"Bermain TOD?" tanggap Akinine, membuat Kabuto menahan hasrat bunuh diri akibat tak diacuhkan oleh sang ninja bercadar. Ditatapnya Akinine dengan sebuah senyum menawan, membuat Akinine SEDIKIT terpesona.

"Ya! Kita bermain TOD! Kau, aku, dan si gadis bercadar!" ucap Kabuto refleks, membuat aksi nelangsa Kakuzu terhenti saat mendengar kata 'Gadis' yang diperuntukan untuknya.

"Aku laki-laki, bodoh!"

"Oh… kau, namamu 'Laki-laki bodoh'? Bukan Kakuzu?" tanya Kabuto dengan tampang se-innocent-mungkin. Pura-pura tolol. Mata Kakuzu melebar. Wajahnya memerah marah. Tapi Kabuto tak menyadarinya.

BUUUAAAAKKKK!

Tampang Kabuto, dengan tidak elitnya ditabrak oleh kepalan tangan sang ninja Taki Gakure bermata ijo. Membuat punggung Kabuto menabrak dinding hingga retak. Membuat gigi Kabuto ronjong parah. Akinine mengap-mengap melihat keadaan Kabuto yang mirip bencong dihajar bencong. Kemudian, mata kelam Akinine melirik kearah Kakuzu.

"Hei nona bercadar! Kau keterlaluan!" bentak Akinine sambil mendekat kearah Kakuzu. Mata Kakuzu menatap Akinine dengan geram. Ingin rasanya Kakuzu mengembat jantung Akinine, andaikata Kakuzu lupa jika Akinine adalah seorang **anak bangsa** yang **perlu dibina** hingga **bisa membangakan negara**.

Baik, jangan tabok author.

"Kau yang keterlaluan, bocah. Aku laki-laki. Bukan wanita." Ucap Kakuzu seraya menepuk kepala Akinine. Akinine yang merasa diperlakukan bak anak kecil (dan sesungguhnya dia memang masih kecil) menepis tangan Kakuzu kasar.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu!"

"Kenapa?"

Kabuto tengah mewek sambil berguling-guling di keramik yang dingin. Ter-kacang-kan.

"Karena itu mengingatkanku akan tou-chan Naruto!" bentak Akinine, yang tumben-tumbennya tidak diiringi hujan lokal. Melainkan hujan air mata. Kakuzu memandang Akinine tak percaya.

'Anak Hokage? Tidak mungkin!' batin Kakuzu sambil memandang Akinine sangsi. Kabuto, yang tengah guling-guling di lantai juga memandang Akinine tak percaya.

"Kau… putri Rokudaime Hokage?" tanya Kakuzu sambil menepuk bahu Akinine.

"Eng… lupakan. Jadi, bagaimana permainan TOD-nya?" ucap Akinine cepat, yang memang kebelet main TOD.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Kakuzu mencengkram erat kedua bahu Akinine. Membuat sebuah ringisan terlontar dari congor Akinine.

"Apa itu terdengar seperti pengalihan pembicaraan?" tanya Akinine dengan tampang polos sepolos kain kafan dari masjid. Kakuzu serangan jantung. Untung hanya satu jantungnya saja yang rusak.

"Tentu saja, bocah! Jadi, kau putri Rokudaime Hokage?"

"Ti-tidak juga! Aku, aku hanya anak angkatnya saja!"

"Anak angkat? Pantas saja warna mata kalian berbeda. Tapi… kenapa warna rambut kalian sama?"

"Memangnya di dunia ini tidak ada kebetulan, huh?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kenapa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"JAWAB! ATAU KU AMBIL JANTUNGMU!"

"I-iya! Namaku Akinine Soak! Puas, cadar?"

"Tidak mungkin! Namamu jelek sekali!"

"E-enak saja! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sebelum aku mendapatkan uang tebusan dari Hokage."

"Apa katamu!?"

Dan dalam sekejap mata, Akinine telah hilang diembat Kakuzu. Membuat Kabuto terbelalak tak percaya. Ternyata… walau dengan keadaan terpuruk sedalam-dalamnya, Kakuzu tetap saja matrealistis. Dalam keadaan sekarat, Kabuto berusaha bangkit.

"Sial… Akinine, satu-satunya orang yang mengacuhkan ucapanku setelah Orochimaru-sama, diculik oleh manusia bejad binti matre bernama Kakuzu. Aku harus menyelamatkannya. Harus!" gumam Kabuto sambil menyeka darah di congornya.

-.-.-

"Nee, tou-san… kaa-san…"

"…"

"Sakura sudah menikah dengan Rock Lee, dattebayo."

"…"

"Iya, aku tau. Artinya dia bukan jodohku, ttebayo."

"…"

"…"

"Naruto!" sebuah suara nyaring binti melengking dari sesosok mahluk bernama Shion menggema di sekitar desa Konoha. Menyebut nama sang pemimpin desa. Naruto, sosok yang tengah diperhatikan Shion dari bawah patung Hokage keenam melirik kebawah. Shion dan Hidan tengah berdiri sambil menatapnya.

"Shion?"

"Kabar buruk!" potong Shion cepat. Membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh muncul di benak Naruto.

'Kenapa, Kami-sama?'

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang masih sten bae diatas pahatan kepala Hokage keenam. Hidan garuk kepala. Bingung harus menjelaskan kronologinya dari mana.

"Bisakah kau turun?" tanya Hidan, dengan gelengan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin galau-galauan dulu disini, dattebayo!"

'Semprulateno…' batin Hidan sambil mengumpat.

"Tadi, aku dan Kazuhi meramalkan awan, dan ternyata…" seru Shion, membuat jantung Naruto berdebar. Was-was.

"Desa Konoha akan menerima bencana!"

Keringat dingin mulai menghiasi dahi Naruto.

"Bencana ini lebih berat dari harga BBM yang naik, Hokage-sama!"seru Hidan, membuat detak jantung Naruto berpacu makin cepat.

"Iya, Hokage-sama! Apa yang dikatakan Kazuhi benar!" tambah Shion sambil memandang Hidan. Memandang Hidan, yang Shion kira bernama Kazuhi.

'Menyesal aku menggunakan nama Kazuhi sebagai nama penyamaran. Kalau diperpanjang, artinya kan KAkuZUHIdan…' batin Hidan.

"Bencana apa itu, ttebayo?" tanya sang Hokage sambil berjongkok. Masih di pahatan wajah Hokage. Shion berjalan sedikit mendekat.

"Bencana itu…"

"Hmm?"

"Sangat mengerikan…"

"Apa itu?"

"Bencana itu…"

"Ya?"

"Harga ramen akan naik!"

"…"

"…"

Loading…

"UAPHAH!? TIDAK BISA! INI KABAR BURUK!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi, kemudian melompat turun. Ekspresi ketakutan tak bisa terelakan lagi dari wajahnya. Saat Naruto akan melangkah menuju kedai ramen, tangan Hidan segera mencegahnya.

"Dan bukan hanya itu."

"E-eh?" Naruto gelagapan. Hidan memegang kedua bahu Naruto, kemudian menatap kedua mata Naruto dalam.

"Konoha akan diserang!"

"Di-diserang!?"

"Belum tentu, Kazuhi!" balas Shion sambil menatap Hidan. Hidan balas menatap Shion.

"Ya, belum tentu. Tapi ada kemungkinan bahwa Konoha akan diserang." Ucap Hidan sambil melepaskan cengkramannya dari bahu sang jinchuriki. Naruto jadi ling-lung.

"Di-diserang bagaimana?" dengan tampang kelimpungan bak anak SMA yang belum mengerjakan PR, Naruto bertanya pada Shion dan Hidan. Namun tidak, mereka berdua mengabaikan sang Hokage. Mereka menatap langit.

"Jinchuriki yang malang…" ledek Kyuubi sambil terkekeh pelan. Naruto menghela nafas, emosi cenderung epilepsi.

"Ah, tenang saja. Mungkin ramalanku salah…" hibur Shion, membuat Hidan mendelik.

"Tidak! Jashin-sama bilang, Konoha akan diserang!" membuat Shion melirik Hidan kesal.

"Tidak, Kazuhi. Konoha akan baik-baik saja! Benar bukan, Naruto?" tanya Shion sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan melas. Mau tak mau, melihat tatapan melas Shion yang bikin iba, Naruto manggut-manggut. Hidan jadi naik darah.

"Tidak, Hokage-sama! Kau harus waspada!" Hidan memegang tangan kiri Naruto, kemudian menariknya.

"Ikut aku untuk berjaga-jaga!" ucap Hidan sambi menyeret Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang diseret paksa, Shion tak terima.

"Tidak! kau harus mengatasi harga ramen yang naik!" kemudian Shion menarik lengan kanan Naruto, menyeretnya menuju kedai ramen. Diseret-seret bak kain pel yang kotor, Naruto jadi kelimpungan.

"He-hei! Lepaskan, dattebayo!" Naruto jejeritan bak personel Cheribelle yang melihat Justin Bieber pakai bikini. Namun sayang, tak ada yang menghiraukan jeritannya yang menyayat hati dan ginjal tersebut.

"Kau dengar? Lepaskan Naruto, Kazuhi!" seru Shion, membuat kuping Hidan nyaris budeg. Ditatapnya wajah Shion yang menampilkan ekspresi kesal. Hidan jadi serba salah.

"Tidak bisa, Shion-chan… kita harus waspada!"

"Tidak bisa! Harga ramen harus distabilkan terlebih dahulu!"

"Ta-tapi Shion-chan, keamanan desa~"

" Naruto!"

'Apa lagi ini…' batin Naruto saat mendengar sebuah suara dari belakangnya. Suara yang memanggil namanya, familiar…

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto melirik ke belakang, mendapati sang sensei dengan luka melintang di hidung tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Akinine hilang dari sekolah!" tambah Iruka, membuat mata sang Hokage melebar selebar mata Rock Lee.

"Na-Naruko hilang!?" tanya Naruto, dengan anggukan dari Iruka.

"Akinine, dia tidak nampak dimanapun. Kami sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, dan kami tidak menemukannya. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Iruka sambil mendekat.

"Kita harus mencari Naruko!" ucap Naruto. Dengan gelengan dari Iruka.

"Sejak kau mengadopsinya, anak itu bernama Akinine. Bukan Naruko." Ralat Iruka, dengan balasan ekspresi tak terima dari Naruto. Disaat Naruto akan berjalan mendekat kearah sang sensei, Shion mendelik.

"Hei, kau mau kemana!? Kita harus mengurusi harga ramen yang naik!" ucap Shion sambil kembali menarik tangan kanan Naruto. Melihat itu, Hidan mulai menarik tangan kiri Naruto. Naruto kelimpungan karena ditarik-tarik bak artis Hollywood.

"I-Iruka sensei! Bagaimana ini!?" ucap Naruto dengan tampang yang dimelas-melasin. Iruka garuk dahi. Kemudian…

Menarik kaki kanan sang Hokage.

"Naruto harus mencari anak angkatnya!" seru Iruka sambil menarik kaki kanan Naruto kuat. Tak mau kalah, Shion dan Hidan menarik tangan Naruto kuat. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Tepatnya, tidak ada yang mau mengerti betapa tersiksanya ditarik-tarik seperti tali tambang.

"Naruto-kun!"

Satu orang lagi. Hyuuga Hinata, penyembah jashin paling setia nomor 2. Berlari kearah Naruto dengan senyum psikopat yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto! Ayo kita menikah hari ini juga bersama Sakura dan Lee!" dan Hinata menarik kaki kanan Naruto, membuat siksaan jasmani Naruto bertambah.

"Hn… ratapan jinchuriki." Ledek Kyuubi sambil mencakar-cakar teralis kerangkeng mbah Minato. Sementara Naruto hanya pasrah. Dengan arwah Jiraya yang ilpil melihat muridnya tersiksa parah.

-.-.-

Rin hanya duduk diam, memeluk lututnya sambil menatap hampa sekeliling ruangan yang minim pencahayaan itu. Berkali-kali dia harus menahan muntah saat mencium bau busuk air kobokan para member Akatsuki minggu lalu yang tercium di sekitar ruangan.

"Ck… jadi, begini…" Rin mendongak, menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Beginikah caraku mati untuk kedua kalinya?" Rin menghela nafas panjang sambil menunduk, merapat ke tembok yang kasar sekasar kulit author. Kesedihan membuatnya mulai menitikan air mata. Tentu air mata, mana mungkin air raksa? Memangnya raksa itu air?

Abaikan.

Tubuh Rin mulai gemetar, takut. Takut akan ancaman dari sesosok manusia bernama Madara Uchiha yang berbunyi : _"Karena jika kau menolak, akan kuhidupkan sensei-mu. Kemudian, akan kucukur semua rambut durennya itu! Huahahahahahah!"_

"Obito…" Rin mengusap air matanya. "Apakah yang kulakukan itu, berkomplot dengan Madara untuk menjebakmu adalah salah?" tanya Rin pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Shinobi yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah. Tetapi, orang yang mengabaikan teman lebih rendah dari sampah!"_

Plesbek kecil, membuat Rin tersenyum kecut saat mengingat wajah Tobi disaat mengucapkan dialog itu.

"_Bagaimana jika orang itu mengabaikan senseinya, Obito?"_

Seingat Rin, Minato pernah bertanya hal itu kepada Obito. Dan yang Rin ingat, balasan dari Obito adalah…

"_Jika dia mengabaikan teman, dia lebih rendah dari sampah. Dan jika dia mengabaikan sensei-nya, dia adalah tong sampah!"_

"Keh… Obi-to-LOL…" ucap Rin dengan senyum kecutnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Aku bukan tong sampah. Tapi aku lebih rendah dari sampah…" gumam Rin lagi, dengan kilasan-kilasan plesbek masa lalu disaat bersama tim Minato. Disaat Minato harus mencium ketek Kakashi akibat bermain TOD, kelicikan Kakashi yang kabur disaat Obito hampir membuka maskernya, wajah cemberut Obito yang terpaksa mengenakan gaun pengantin milik Kushina, senyum sumringah Rin saat berhasil mencuri gerobak ramen Teuchi, semuanya.

"Kakek tua itu, seenaknya saja mengurungku di tempat ini. Markas Akatsuki katanya? Kotor sekali…" ujar Rin, menyibukan diri dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dibuatnya. Saat Rin mulai bangkit dari kematian, ehm maksudnya dari duduknya, kaki Rin tak sengaja menyambar sesuatu.

Buku milik Itachi.

"Buku apa ini?" Rin membungkuk, mengambil buku dengan sampul belakang bergambar Upin Ipin milik Itachi. Melihat pose Upin Ipin dalam sampul buku, Rin geleng-geleng kepala.

"Demi upil Uchiha Izuna. Apa-apaan gambar ini?" komentar Rin sambil menyernyit melihat gambar sampul belakang buku milik Itachi. Bergambar Upin dan Ipin yang memakai bikini di ruang tamu sambil menonton film 'Sailor Moon bertopeng' dari televisi.

Benar-benar disturbing pict.

Dibukanya lembar demi lembar halaman buku, mencoba untuk melenyapkan jenuh. Di sebuah halaman tertentu, mata Rin terpaku.

**Mengatasi Uchiha yang OOC.**

-.-.-

Dimanakah Pain, Tsunade dan Orochimaru berada? Kemanakah Kakuzu akan membawa Akinine soak dalam kutip Naruko Uzumaki pergi? Berhasilkan Tobi menjinakan juubi? Dimanakan Kisame dan Zetsu pergi? Apakah Hinata berhasil untuk mengajak Naruto menikah? Dimanakah Matsuri membeli jus alpokat? Bagaimana cara mengatasi Uchiha yang OOC? Dan bagaimana pertarungan antara Itachi dan Sasuke?

Satu lagi.

Kapan author akan mati!? *abaikan*

TBC. Tolol, Bodoh, Centil, itu author. *ngaku*

Selamat hari lebaran… n.n –abaikan author gila ini-


End file.
